


That Kuroo sure is hot

by Mammasaura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Fluff, Genderbending, High School AU, I swear there will be smut, M/M, Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Smut, fem!Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mammasaura/pseuds/Mammasaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma bounces into Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the school's volleyball club. Sure she's hot, but she's not exactly his type, so.... why does he keep thinking about her? And why does she smirk at him like she knows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You gonna eat on the cold-ass floor?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction ever. Sorry for the weird mashups! Kuroo and Hinata are both girls playing on the volleyball team. Other non-Nekoma characters will appear, but will be all attending the same school. I'll progressively tag them as they appear in each chapter.  
> Also, I don't know if in Japan they actually sell mochi in vending machines, but it's my favourite Japanese snack so yeah.  
> Thumbs up to Kenma's mother, a 32 year old who behaves like a teenager and seems to be the only one able to contain her son's panic attacks. More of this relationship to follow in the next chapters. Stick with me through the next chapters if you want some fluff and smut.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave comments of any kind, I really need motivation! I already have a draft of chapter 2, so if you like this one I'll finish ch.2 faster and upload it asap!

“Kenma!”

No response.

“Ken-ma!”

Still nothing. About one minute passed.

“Kozume Kenma! If you don't get that bloody ass of yours out of bed you'll be late for school!”

Uh-oh. If his mother was cussing it meant that she was beginning to be _slightly_ pissed. Kenma rose from his bed and threw his sheets at the bottom of it, stood up and slowly stretched his arms with a loud groan. Another day of school. Another day spent wondering if people were talking about him whenever he heard a low laughter or saw students talking to each other, hands covering their mouths. Another day sitting alone at his desk, looking at his phone or playing with anything came in his hand, only to have at least something to do, even if small and insignificant and stupid, like, exactly, playing with a pen or a sheet of paper (he actually was really good at making origami).

After getting dressed he headed downstairs and in the kitchen, to find his mother drinking orange juice from the carton box. Instead of feeling a bit guilty or at least ashamed, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and smiled at her son.

“Yo. 'morning! Eat your rice, there's an egg if you want to add one. I,” she said, putting the juice back in the fridge, “have to go, or I'll get scolded by my boss again. Your bento is near the microwave. Have fun at school!” she added while putting on her shoes. “Bye!” She shouted from the hallway, opening and closing the door behind her with a slam. Kenma could hear the frames hung on the hallway wall clinking.

“What the hell,” Kenma whispered, while gently cracking his egg and pouring it on the rice. Sure, having a mother only sixteen years older than you could be an advantage -she wasn't as strict as other parents he knew, and the rare parent-son talks they had weren't so awkward-, but geez, sometimes she behaved like she was the daughter and Kenma her parent. Cussing, drinking juice from the carton and wiping her mouth on the sleeve without care were only small, small examples, only the tip of the iceberg that went under the name of Kozume Kaya.

Right when he was about to break the yolk, his cell rang. A new text. Since Kenma hadn't lots of contacts in his phone, the options were two:

  1. His mother forgot something to do before going out, like starting the washing machine;

  2. Shouyou telling him to hurry up, or he would have lost the train they were supposed to get together.




It was Shouyou.

“ _Kenma r u awake? Ur gonna miss the train! I'm already at the platform and theres a creepy third year staring at me!_ ”

Kenma groaned and replied “ _Just don't look at him. Let me finish breakfast and brush my teeth, I'll be there in ten_ ”. He finally broke the yolk, mixed the egg and the soy sauce together with the rice and began eating. He managed to get to the station in fifteen minutes (his house was really close by), just in time because the train was slowly stopping at the platform.

“Kenma!” he heard shouting at his left. About ten meters away, there she was, his best friend, Hinata Shouyou. The platform was quite packed with other students and people, but Kenma was able to recognize his friend thanks to her bright, orange hair, and the fact that Shouyou was jumping like a grasshopper made her more noticeable.

“Finally you're here!” When Kenma approached her, Shouyou unceremoniously grabbed his school uniform collar and pulled him on the train, then turned around to look at him, her lips crossing a straight line along her face while the doors behind them were closing.

“What?” Kenma asked, feeling a little uncomfortable. Shouyou approached him and whispered “there's the guy who kept staring at me, the third year! Just look in front of you, but casually! Like, I don't want him to notice me any further”. Kenma looked above Shouyou's head, pretending to stare out of the window. The guy was playing a game on his phone, eyes still sleepy.

“He doesn't look dangerous,” Kenma mumbled.

“But he's so big! What if he wants to pick up a fight?”

“Why would he want that, right before school starts?”

“Heck if I know!”

Kenma restrained himself from rolling his eyes and suggested to Shouyou to change wagon. When the orange haired girl accepted and finally moved away from the third year, she shut up for the rest of the ride. Finally quiet. Kenma found a place to sit and started playing on his phone.

* * *

 

When Kenma arrived in his classroom, he headed straight to his desk without greeting anyone. He only nodded to Yamamoto, who sat behind him. The guy, despite his mohawk cut and his yankee-vibe, was actually very normal; he used to get fired up a bit too easily sometimes, but he was extremely innocuous and kind-hearted. Kenma sat and opened his bag, looking for a pen and his books for the first period, but his hand froze in midair. Something was off. Why did his bag look so... empty? Did he forget any book? He started to sweat, feeling the heat rushing from his neck towards his ears: if he had forgotten a book or some printouts, that meant he would have been forced to ask someone from his row to share with him. His breathing became more sharp and fast. He looked at his right and then left: on the right there was Suzume, the most popular girl in class; on the left, Yato, the _real_ yankee of the class -he'd been suspended twice since the start of the second term. If he'd asked to share with Suzume, the whole class would have thought that he was trying to hit on her; if he'd asked Yato, he'd have received a scoffing sound if he was in a good mood, a punch in the face if he wasn't. Kenma could already feel the sweat dampening his shirt around his armpits and collar.

_Calm down._

That was what his mother would tell him whenever she saw her son starting to panic.

Kenma closed his eyes, figuring his mother next to him, a hand on his shoulder.

_Take a deep breath._

He inspired, filling his lungs with air, counted to ten, and then expired.

_Think about what you need to do._

He needed to actually look if he forgot his books at home, without jumping to conclusions.

_Can you do that?_

“Yes,” he thought. “I just need to think about today's classes, and check my bag. I can do it.”

_Good boy. Then think._

He thought about his periods. Japanese, math, history, English, and P.E.

_Good. Open your eyes, and go for it._

Kenma took a final, deep breath, opened his eyes and stared into the depth of his bag. Everything seemed to be there. He made a sigh of relief, finally relaxing. Everything was fine. He wouldn't have to ask anybody to share anything with him. Right when he was even starting to stretch a smile, his heart skipped a beat again.

Lunch. He forgot his lunch. That's why his bag looked so empty: his bento was missing. He took his phone out from his pocket, and texted Shouyou at the speed of light.

“ _I forgot my bento. I don't have my lunch with me. What do I do?_ ”

He put his phone on the desk, waiting for a reply. He already knew what he was supposed to do, but he hoped that Shouyou could find an alternative, everything but _that_. The bell rang, and the homeroom teacher stepped in and the class began. Kenma was forced to put his phone back in his pocket.

When the first period, which Kenma didn't pay much attention to, ended, he looked at his phone. One text from Shouyou. With his heart beating in his eardrums, Kenma opened the message, reading his friend's reply.

“ _Well, u can buy lunch at the cafeteria, right? If u don't have money I can lend u some, but if that's the case come to my classroom quickly cuz I'm having lunch at the gym. Volleyball meeting during lunchtime, can u believe it?_ ”

Bull's eye. Kenma felt like sinking in boiling water. Going to the cafeteria was already an ordeal, but alone? He'd hoped that Shouyou would have been able to go with him. The money wasn't a problem, the problem was going alone. He texted back, saying that he was fine, fiddled a bit with the knot of his tie and turned back, towards Yamamoto.

“Ehm... Yamamoto-san?”

“Oi, Kenma. What's up?”

“Do you have... your lunch with you today? Or you need to go the cafeteria?”

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows, hands behind his head, leaning against his backseat.

“I have my bento. Why?” he asked. Kenma felt sinking a little bit more.

“Ehrm, nothing... I just thought... you know, the cafeteria's always packed full of people, and I thought that... maybe, if you had to go there to buy lunch, I could... ehm... tag along... and...” his voice died in his throat. Yamamoto kept looking at him, curiosity written all over his face. Then laughed. “Ha ha, you thought I could make a way through the crowd 'cause I'm big and everything? Actually that's a great plan, really, but I'm sorry, I have my lunch with me today!” He grinned at Kenma, who nodded and stared blankly at the floor. Shoot. He sank his face in his hands, rubbing it vigorously. There always was option two, skipping lunch. Or option three, buying some snack at the vending machine and eating in a bathroom stall. Option three was the best so far. Yes, he would have gone with option three. Yes. Feeling a bit reassured, he turned back in his seat as the second period started.

When the bell announcing lunch break rang, Kenma jumped from his seat, grabbed his bag and reached for the classroom door, but stopped at the threshold.

Wait.

Which vending machine should he go to? He mentally collocated all the machines in the whole school, and chose the one the furthest away. It was in the basement, below the ground floor, in the hallway that led to the gym. He decided to head there, keeping his eyes on the floor to avoid gazes from other students. He reached the school hall on the ground floor, turned left and took the stairs that led to the gym. The hallway down there seemed to be deserted, and the absence of windows made it difficult to see. There was only one light, coming from... the vending machine. Kenma's morale had a sudden boost, and he headed toward the shiny light almost trotting. There it was. It couldn't possibly have provided Kenma the same satisfaction he could have gotten from a full meal (a meal made by his mom, who was an exceptional cook), but it was way better than enduring hell in the crowded cafeteria. He put the money in the coin slot, pushed a button, leaned down to grab his freshly purchased mochi, when, from the total darkness on his left, a voice full of sarcasm spoke.

“Seriously? Mochi for lunch?”

“Guah!” Kenma let out a shout very similar to Shouyou's and fell on his butt. He looked up to see who scared him to death, and a figure emerged from the pitch black area, standing now in the light coming from the vending machine. Kenma gulped, recognizing the person in front of him.

She was tall, with long, long legs and a slender, delicate but yet solid figure. Her eyes were long-shaped like those of a sleepy cat; her black, silky hair was tied up in a high ponytail, except for a couple of wild, spiky locks that stood up in the air and covered some of her forehead. And, most important of all, her distinctive trait: her smirk. Kenma gulped again. The combo of being looked down from the floor where he stood and that smirk -with slightly raised eyebrow included- made Kenma's inferiority complex rise quite a bit. They remained like that for a while, in total silence, until the girl clicked her tongue.

“Geez, I was just kidding. You can eat whatever the hell you like, as in fact I think I'll have the same you're having.” She purchased a package of mochi, too, and took it out from the vending machine together with Kenma's, who had still been trapped there.

“Here,” she said, throwing the mochi to him, “now you gonna stand up or what? You gonna eat on the cold-ass floor?”

Kenma grabbed the mochi in midair and finally stood up. He looked at his meal, grabbing with his free hand the band of his bag. He could feel the heat radiating from his face, which he was sure was as red as a tomato.

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“No probs!” she replied, her mouth full of mochi. “Bye!” she added then, heading again towards the darkness where she came from. Kenma heard a metallic clank, the gym door opened letting some light in the corridor, then closed on itself, leaving the boy again in the sole company of the vending machine. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe. He was starting to panic again.

He'd just met Kuroo Tetsurou, the captain of the girl's volleyball team, aka the most popular girl in school. She probably was having mochi as a quick snack during a volleyball meeting, the same as Shouyou's. He imagined her, back in the gym, smirking like crazy, saying to her teammates -including Shouyou- “I saw some kiddo grabbing a mochi for lunch all by himself! Why the hell he did come down here for, I have no idea! Must be going to eat it all alone in the dark! Ha ha!”

Kenma's stomach made a flip. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. He counted to ten again, took a deep breath and slowly returned to where he came from, intentioned to spend the rest of his lunch break in the schoolyard playing with his Nintendo in his favorite nook, away from other people's eyes, trying to relax a bit. But, even so, while he was about to start a new game, he couldn't help himself but thinking about Kuroo again. It was his first time seeing her that close, and he definitely could confirm the rumors: Kuroo might have had that goddamn hateful smirk, but she was really, really hot.


	2. Did she mention anything about a vending machine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kenma had pictured himself in a relationship with someone, he'd always imagined:  
> 1\. a girl of her age or at least one year younger than him;  
> 2\. a girl shorter than him;  
> 3\. a girl with a gentle smile and with shared interests -video games, manga, fantasy novels.
> 
> And, Kuroo Tetsurou was:  
> 1\. a girl one year older than him;  
> 2\. a girl taller than him;  
> 3\. a girl with a terrifying smile and apparently with zero shared interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have another chapter. A couple of new characters are being introduced. In the next one I'll definitely unveil new ships B)

 When Kenma got home, the first thing he did was closing the door behind him and leaning against it. His last class had been P.E., and he had spent it trying to make the least effort possible. He hated getting tired and sticky from sweat, so he tried to hide in a corner close to the utility room, but his teacher found him and, thinking that Kenma was there to get some supplies, forced him to take all the tennis material, net -which he tripped into- included, from the room to the gym, and then was dragged in a game with the overly excitable Yamamoto.

Kenma stood against the door for another couple of minutes, then finally found the strenght -more mental than physical- to drag himself to his room. He plunged onto his bed and decided to relax a bit with the game he was playing during lunchtime. After a couple of hours, Kenma was still so sank in the game he didn't hear his mother coming home. He realized it when his mother essentially slammed his door open and burst out in a shout.

“Kenma!”

The boy almost let his Nintendo fall from his grip and, terrified, looked at his mother, who now was cackling after realizing she had scared her son almost to death.

“Ha ha, I scared you, eh? Sorry, sorry! Ha ha!”

“That's not funny,” Kenma mumbled, putting his Nintendo carefully on the nightstand.

“Hey hey, I apologized! Whassup? You forgot your bento, I knew you would since you were late. What did you eat?”

“Mmmmh,” Kenma fumbled, trying to find a lie quickly. “I...”

“You ate in the bathroom alone? Again? Where was Shouyou-kun?” she asked, getting closer and sitting on her son's bed, next to him. She had a bitter smile across her face, which made Kenma feel ashamed a bit. However, the lack of accusation in the tone of her voice pushed Kenma into spitting the truth out.

“Shouyou had a volleyball meeting during lunch break. I didn't want to go to the cafeteria alone. But I asked a classmate to come with me, but he couldn't. But at least I asked...” he said, looking at his mother hopefully. Kaya smiled.

“Yes, you asked. That's good!” she exclaimed, punching jokingly Kenma on his arm. “So, what did you do?” asked, crossing her legs.

“I... went to a vending machine. I bought a mochi.” The mochi. The vending machine. Kuroo Tetsurou's long legs towering above him. The thought made him blush. Her mother cocked her head. “Was that mochi human-shaped? Like, with womanly curves? Because you're blushing, and as far as I know mochi don't make people blush,” she grinned. Kenma blushed even harder and told his mother about his encounter. She listened in silence, then slapped lightly his son on his leg, before standing up.

“Yo, since I'm lazy all I'm gonna do tonight is having a warm bath and eating ice cream. You eat your bento for dinner, ok?”

“Ok”

"Good." She beamed before closing the door after her.

Kenma sat at his desk, in front of his computer, eating from his bento in his lap. He decided to have a quick look on his dashboard on Facebook, and when he logged in he saw an incoming message. It was from Shouyou.

“ _Hey how did you manage to have lunch? Hope everything was ok. I just came back from practice, i'm worn out! See you tomorrow at the station?_ ”

Kenma smiled, probably for the first time in the whole day. Shouyou might have looked like a clumsy airhead, but that was because of her bubbly character; actually, if given time to think properly, she could show that she really cared about her friends, especially Kenma, whom she knew was the total opposite of her: in one word, introvert. Kenma looked at the screen, then typed his answer.

“ _I went to the vending machine close to the gym. I could manage it. Thanks. See you tomorrow_ ”.

He was about to log out, when a sudden thought struck him. After a moment of hesitation, he moved the computer arrow onto the search bar and typed: Kuroo Tetsurou. There she was, as a first result. After a moment of hesitation, he clicked on the little icon with her name.

All her posts and pictures were private, except for some profile pictures and photos she was tagged in. With a loud gulp, Kenma put his bento and chopsticks away and started to look at the pictures. As a profile picture there was, obviously, a photo of her on the volleyball court. She was portrayed from behind, making signals to her teammates with her hand behind her back, the profile of her face not showing, to Kenma surprise, that smirk of hers, but a serious, concentrated face. Kenma frowned. Wasn't Kuroo a middle blocker? Why was she signaling, which was the setter's job? The picture had twenty-seven likes and a dozen of comments. Most of them were things like “ _Awww, looking good!_ ”, or “ _You look sooo cool!_ ”. Kenma sighed. Indeed, she looked really cool. After another twenty minutes spent looking at her pictures, he logged out and leaned his back against his chair.

Kuroo Tetsurou, third year. Captain of the Nekoma High female volleyball club. One of the hottest girls in school. Rumors about her were so frequent that even the people who spread them in the first place forgot about actually having said them. The most common was about Kuroo's sexuality: it was said that many both boys and girls had had an affair with her, and having proof of it was like having a higher social status among the school population. Then, many people said to have witnessed Kuroo getting drunk or high at college parties, which she could easily sneak into because she was friends with people much older than her; then, the rumor which Kenma agreed the most to: she was a queen at teasing people. That smirk, her rough and low _yet_ sexy voice could make people question everything she put under her radar. Reason why Kenma didn't eat that mochi for lunch, and almost starved to death during P.E. It looked like she was always looking everyone from above (and her 1,75 meters surely helped), chin up, eyes glazing subtly, and that freaking Cheshire Cat smile.

Kenma suddenly came back to life after stopping his train of thoughts, logged in Facebook again and went for the second time on Kuroo's profile, and browsed until he found his favorite picture of her. It was a really close-up photo, in which Kuroo was -to his surprise- gently smiling to someone; she wasn't looking at the photographer the time the picture was taken. Kenma could admire her strong yet very soft-looking jawline, the profile of her nose, a bit tilted upwards. That wild lock standing up her forehead like a spike. Her long eyelashes projecting shadows on her slightly greyish bags under the eyes. It was clear that she wasn't wearing any make-up, but Kenma found perfect even those dark circles.

He felt suddenly hot, but it was a hotness totally different from the ones he felt throughout the day (panic, shame, fatigue).

He could feel his dick slowly growing hard.

Dammit.

Was really a picture enough to get him a boner? Kenma could discern from the arousal a feeling of discomfort and embarrassment. Trying to readjust his position, his dick rubbed against the fabric of his boxer shorts, making Kenma gasp softly. He chose to stop resisting. He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and sank his hand under the fabric of his shorts, grabbing his erection. He gave a couple of slow strokes, concentrating on the picture on the screen. Kuroo Tetsurou smiling that way at him. Kenma sighed. He grabbed his cock at the base with his left hand and increased the speed with his right one. He relaxed, letting himself slide down the chair and freeing his erection from the shorts. He passed his tongue on his lips, imagining Kuroo gently sucking and licking his lower lip, then looking at him with burning eyes before slowly kneeling down to take his cock in her mouth. Precum began to leak from the tip. Kenma softly pressed his thumb on it, wetting his fingers to lubricate his length, imagining Kuroo's tongue licking his shaft. He could feel drawing to a close, his toes curling, his head abandoned on his shoulder, his eyes still fixed on the girl on the screen, his breath heavier and heavier, his pace growing faster and faster, when...

“Kenma!”

Kenma literally jumped from his chair and quickly put his pulsing cock back in his pants.

“What?” he panted, his hair sticking with sweat on his forehead.

His mother's voice drew closer.

“I'm going to watch a movie downstairs, wanna join me? I'm making popcorn!”

“Uhm, yeah, let me put my pajamas and I'll be there”

“Kaaaay!”

Kenma heard her mother's footsteps slowly fading away. The fear of getting caught had made Kenma's dick go already soft. The boy sighed, changed into his pajamas and headed downstairs, wondering how his mother could eat popcorn after ice cream.

* * *

 

The day after, Kenma was having lunch with Hinata, who couldn't shut up about her upcoming volleyball practice match.

“They're, like, reeaaaaally strong, and their captain is called Oikawa-something...” Hinata kept babbling like that for another ten minutes, when Kenma finally couldn't restrain himself and stopped her.

“Listen,” he said, after a generous sip of banana flavored milk, “how did that volleyball meeting you had yesterday go?”

“What? The one I had at lunch?”

“Yeah.”

Hinata shrugged. “'t was fine. Why?”

“... did... your captain say anything funny?”

“Like jokes? Yeah, she's totally good at jokes! Wanna hear a good one?”

Kenma could feel his stomach tying a knot on itself.

“No, listen... did she mention anything about... a vending machine?”

Hinata stared at her friend, completely puzzled. Then she did the math and understood.

“Ooooh, right! You mentioned something about the vending machine close to the gym in that Facebook message! What, did you meet her?”

“... sort of. Well, did she say anything?”

Hinata put a lot of effort while thinking. Her eyebrows almost united, her eyes squeezed.

“No,” she said finally.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Kenma could feel relief washing over his body, while Hinata gently smiled at him. She might have understood Kenma's troubled thoughts.

“If you met her, she didn't tell anyone. At least, not in front of the whole team,” she said, patting on Kenma's back. The boy smiled, relieved; he really wanted to ask Hinata more question about Kuroo, but he didn't want Hinata to get the wrong idea. Kuroo might have been a beautiful girl, but that was it. She definitely wasn't Kenma's type. When the boy had pictured himself in a relationship with someone, he'd always imagined:

  1. a girl of her age or at least one year younger than him;

  2. a girl shorter than him;

  3. a girl with a gentle smile and with shared interests -video games, manga, fantasy novels.




And, Kuroo Tetsurou was:

  1. a girl one year older than him;

  2. a girl taller than him;

  3. a girl with a terrifying smile and apparently with zero shared interests.




So, Kuroo definitely, absolutely and without any doubt, wasn't the kind of girl he'd have gone on a date with. He had jacked off (or at least he had tried) looking at her picture, but that didn't mean a thing. It was the same as masturbating watching porn or thinking about a movie star.

Reassured, Kenma spent the rest of lunchtime nodding to whatever Hinata was blurting.

After school, Kenma waited for Hinata near the gates swarming with students, so they could have gone home together. The boy was playing on his phone, when his attention was caught by a girly chattering on his right. Kenma stopped doing whatever he was doing, gaze still on his phone, but ears directed toward the female voices, trying to distinguish them from the rest of the crowd's skylark.

“Yeah, so tomorrow Daichi's coming over... for the whole weekend!”

“Uwaaah, lucky you! I wish my parents were on business trips more often. Don't you wish that too, Kuroo-senpai?”

That made Kenma suddenly lift his head and quickly glance at the girls. As expected, Kuroo was with two friends of hers, both of them part in her volleyball team. Kenma was pretty sure that one, that first who spoke, was called Michimiya Yui, but he didn't know the name of the second one, a girl with freckles all over her cheeks. The boy was now staring at the trio, almost too intensively, when Kuroo turned her head and...

Shit.  
She was looking straight at him.

Kenma clutched his phone with both hands and felt like his lungs were made of lead. What should he do? Should he wave a hand? Nod? Pretend he didn't see her? His heart began to race like crazy, the familiar sensation of sweat forming on skin surfacing again... when Kuroo greeted. But not him.

“Yo, Bokuto!”

Kenma froze, his heart skipping a beat. She wasn't greeting him. She didn't see him. He was safe.

“Ohohoh, Kuroo!” exclaimed a voice behind Kenma. The owner of the voice made his way through the crowd, bumping in Kenma's shoulder so lightly he didn't even notice. Bokuto Koutaro, captain of the boys volleyball team. He headed toward Kuroo and her two teammates and began a conversation. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed perfectly at ease, talking to each other and decreasing the distance between them one tiny step at a time. Michimiya seemed to be slightly embarrassed, as she was interrupting something intimate, while the freckled girl looked absolutely terrified by Bokuto's wild appearance.

“Let's go, Kenma!”

The boy felt his sleeve being pulled, turned around to find Hinata and mind-absently nodded, but he couldn't help it but giving a quick glance above his shoulder to look at Kuroo again. His jaw dropped. Michimiya was walking away with the freckled girl,  Bokuto was in front of Kuroo gesturing and talking very loudly, but Kuroo didn't seem to pay any attention to him. She was smiling. Smiling at Kenma. This time he was sure of it.

Bokuto Koutaro was talking without realizing he was blatantly being ignored, and Kuroo Tetsurou was directing her lazy smirk at Kozume Kenma, who was so surprised all he could do was actually turn his head and follow Hinata, who apparently didn't notice her teammates, with his heart drumming painfully in his throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the idea of Fem!Kuroo I owe all my thanks to Viria who posted on Tumblr her version of Haikyuu gender swapped characters. Check her art out, it's amazing!  
> As usual please point out any mistake you see. Thanks!


	3. Hey, mochi boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really like to look down on people, don't you?”  
> “I do it out of charity. So people can get a flash of my panties. Did you enjoy it when we met, or was it too dark and you couldn't see?”  
> Kenma flushed like crazy and hastily stood up, clinging on his lunchbox as if it were an amulet protecting him from Kuroo's bitchy personality.  
> “I didn't see your panties!” he blurted out, maybe a bit too loudly.  
> “Oh? Really? That's a shame. Wanna see 'em now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 out. I'm terrible at writing smut, I apologize, even though I really had fun writing this chapter

 

Tuesday.

The weekend had passed in a blur, with the help of a persistent, heavy rain that made Kenma feel sleepier than usual.

On Monday, school was unexpectedly fine: he let Yamamoto peek at his homework and he thanked him by inviting him to have lunch together the next day.

Therefore, on Tuesday Kenma carefully remembered to put his bento in his schoolbag before leaving his house.

At the end of morning classes, when the lunch bell rang, Yamamoto slapped Kenma's shoulder.

“Let's go! The weather's still nice, we can go and have lunch on a bench in the yard!”

The weather was nice indeed. The boys ate most of their meals in total silence, until Yamamoto decided it was time to ask his lonely-looking classmate some questions.

“So, Kenma,” he began, chewing on his almost finished third yakisoba bread, “who do you usually hang out with?”

Kenma averted his gaze, hiding behind his bleached hair.

“No one in particular,” he mumbled.

“Ha! You're lying! I always see you with that little orange haired shrimp! Is she your girlfriend? She's cute!”

Kenma almost choked on his onigiri. “If you know who I hang out with, why do you ask? And besides, she's not my girlfriend. We're just good friends,” he replied quietly. Seriously, even if he had tried with all his strength, he could have never imagined Shouyou and himself as a couple.

“What? You totally look like a couple!”

“I'm telling you, we're not.”

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows. “Mm'kay, I believe you. Then, do you have a crush on anyone?”

Kenma's heart sank to the bottom of his feet. For a millisecond he hated himself, because his first thought went to Kuroo.

“No,” he lied, trying to look indifferent.

“Eeeh? Seriously?”

The conversation dropped, and Kenma wanted to avoid that. He made an effort.

“And you, Yamamoto-san? Do you have a crush?”

It was like Yamamoto was expecting for nothing but that question. His eyes began burning with a creepy light, a stupid smile across his face.

“Ooooh, good you asked! Me, I'm totally into that third-year beauty! You know, in the volleyball team...”

Kenma finally averted his gaze from the concrete pavement and looked at Yamamoto straight in the eyes.

“You mean...”

“Yes! The manager, Shimizu Kiyoko-san! Isn't she the foxiest girl in the entire school?”

Kenma mentally took a deep, deep breath of relief.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “She's very good-looking.” He closed his bento box and stood up.

“I'm going to wash my lunchbox. See you in class?”

“Sure, sure!” Yamamoto exclaimed, though he looked a bit disappointed in the lack of Kenma's praises about Shimizu.

 In the bathroom, Kenma leaned his hands on the border of the sink. Why was he relieved when he heard that Yamamoto didn't like Kuroo, but someone else? Did he really have a crush on her, then? But he had already agreed to the fact that she wasn't his type. But that day... when she smiled at him. She totally had recognized him, among all that crowd she had found him and she had locked her eyes on him. On Kenma.

“ _She was just trying to tease me,_ ” he thought to himself. “ _If I had stayed a little longer, she would have just called me and made fun of me in front of that Bokuto._ ”

Even though that's what he kept thinking to reassure himself, there still was a part of him who tried to disagree, to hope that that lazy smirk meant something else.

The boy sighed, closed the tap and headed out of the bathroom, towards his classroom.

“Hey, mochi boy!” a voice called.

Kenma turned his head to see Kuroo coming out from the girls bathroom.

“Yo!” she said, coming closer to him. Kenma could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Damn, she was tall.

“So? What's up?” she asked, left hand on her hip. In the right hand she was holding a lunchbox, too.

Kenma felt like an actual, sticky mochi was stuck in his throat.

“Nothing,” he mumbled.

“Ha? I can't hear you!” she said, cupping her hand around her hear and leaning closer. Kenma swallowed and spoke a little bit louder.

“Nothing.”

“Yeah? Good, good!” she said, slamming her hand on Kenma's shoulder, making his bento fall on the ground. She didn't even bother to help him pick it up. Instead, she chose to watch him from above.

“You really like to look down on people, don't you?” Kenma was able to ask (while pretending to look for some damage of any kind on his lunchbox). When he heard no response, he looked up and saw Kuroo standing still, her mouth slightly opened in surprise. That surprised look didn't last long though, being quickly replaced by Kuroo's Cheshire smile.

“I do it out of charity. So people can get a flash of my panties. Did you enjoy it when we met, or was it too dark and you couldn't see?”

Kenma flushed like crazy and hastily stood up, clinging on his lunchbox as if it were an amulet protecting him from Kuroo's bitchy personality.

“I didn't see your panties!” he blurted out, maybe a bit too loudly.

“Oh? Really? That's a shame. Wanna see 'em now?” She asked casually, suddenly serious.

Kenma couldn't do nothing but opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Kuroo seemed to enjoy it, looking at the poor, speechless boy with a strange air of curiosity painted on her face.

Finally Kenma's limbs responded to his brain, and without a word he turned around to walk quickly to his class. Kuroo didn't chase after him, but he could hear her sneering laugh echoing in the long, deserted hallway.

* * *

In the afternoon, at home, after finishing his homework Kenma went downstairs to play a game on his Playstation. His mother was on the sofa eating chocolates and reading a book.

“What are you reading?” he asked as he turned on the tv and sat on the carpet, his back leaning on the sofa.

“The Hunger Games series”

“Isn't that a book for kids?”

Kaya closed the book and threw a cushion at him.

“Not kids! Teenagers and whoever the hell wants to read it, too!”

“... whatever. But you're an adult, you know?”

She made a weird, guttural noise.

“I'm not an adult. I'm 32!”

“You totally are an adult.”

“Yeah, but a young one!”

“What does that even mean?”

They went on like that for five minutes. Even if he often declared that his mother was annoying when arguing about trivial stuff like that, Kenma secretly enjoyed it. It was in those times when he smiled the most, even laughed. Sometimes her mother was so funny, and silly and adorable that she could actually bring tears to his eyes from laughter.

“Anyway,” his mother asked later while Kenma was playing, “did you see that weird girl again?”

“Yeah, today. She asked me if I wanted to see her panties,” Kenma replied, eyes locked on the tv screen.

“Ooooh? Did you say yes?”

“No!” Kenma replied indignantly.

“Aww, why not?”

“Because we were at school, and apparently she asks it to anyone.”

Kaya burst out laughing.

“She's the tease type, isn't she?”

“She _totally_ is.”

“You know,” she said, going on, “people who tend to tease people like that, to put them on edge with sexual advances or whatever are usually deeply insecure. So, while on the inside they feel fragile, they build this sort of facade to show the world they're strong. But in reality they're not, so they look like basic bitches”.

Kenma paused to stop and think. Kuroo really was a basic bitch, but...

“Impossible,” he finally said, resuming his game. Kaya shrugged and ate another chocolate.

Kenma's phone buzzed at his feet. A text from Shouyou.

“ _Omg Kenma u cant believe what just happened!!!!!_ ”

The boy frowned.

“ _What_ ” he quickly tapped on the the screen.

“ _Kuroo asked me about u 'cause Friday she saw us at the school gates!!_ ”

So, Kuroo really did see him.

“ _What? What did you say?_ ”

“ _Nothing! Only ur name and that we're best friends, that's it I swear!_ ”

Kenma's heart began racing in his chest, his hands shaking. He could already see it: Kuroo blurting out loud in the school yard the story about the mochi, how he, Kozume Kenma, got scared, and how he later refused to see Kuroo's panties, a golden chance no one smart enough would have rejected. So people could have sneered at him whenever they had wanted.

“Sooo the girl's name is Kuroo, eh?” Kaya whispered in her son's ear, scaring him for the millionth time. She must have been reading the texts from above. Kenma began breathing eavily, his face turned as red and hot as the sunset.

“Hey hey, I didn't mean to scare you or tease you this time, I swear, c'mon,” she said, alarmed, getting on the carpet and hugging Kenma protectively.

“It's fine. Take a deep breath. C'mon,” she added, encouragingly. Kenma nodded and tried to focus on his breathing and the pace of his heartbeat.

“I'm sorry,” Kaya whispered, lulling her son.

“... is f-fine,” Kenma managed to say, eyes closed. They remained silent, like that, until Kenma's anxiety dissolved. After that, Kenma felt shame washing all over him.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured.

“It's ok. You know it.”

“Why would she ask about me?” he had the courage to ask.

“Well, from the look of it, she's interested in you. Maybe she wants to be friends...”

“Or maybe she can go on spreading nasty rumors about me.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Because she's mean?”

“C'mon, she doesn't look like really mean. She's just a bit of a tease! Don't jump to conclusions,” she said, placing a gentle kiss on her son's hair roots. Kenma fiddled with the string of his hoodie. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe _he_ was right. He texted Shouyou, still engulfed in his mother's embrace.

“ _Do you know why she asked?_ ”

Shouyou texted back immediately.

“ _Nope, but she looked curious! But good curious, not bad curious!_ ”

“See?” Kaya smiled, and then stood up. “There's nothing to worry about. Ask her directly if you're afraid. But please be sure if you wanna ask. I don't want you to panic at school, for your own sake,” she concluded.

Later that night, Kenma couldn't fall asleep, still a bit ashamed from earlier, though his mother acted as usual, as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help but thinking about Kuroo. What did she want with him? Was she mad? Was she trying to piss him off? Because if that was the case, well, she had surely succeeded. Kenma was _really_ pissed off.

Right when he was about to fall asleep, when he was in that weird limbo where dreams and reality begin to mix together, he found himself thinking: “ _Tomorrow I'll talk to her_ ”.

* * *

 Wednesday.

“Kenma, you don't look too well,” Shouyou said.

“Shut up,” he mumbled in response. They were on the train headed to school.

“I don't know why she asked about you, but that's not a bad...”  
“I'm going to talk to her.”

Shouyou froze, her mouth still open from the sentence she didn't get the chance to finish.  
“Really? That's great! If you hurry you'll find her in the gym. Every Wednesdays she practices before morning classes with Bokuto from the boys team and some other teammates!”

The idea of confronting Kuroo was now less appealing. That Bokuto looked like a total tease, too, and there would have been other people. But he knew that if he hadn't talked to her he would have gone crazy, so he set his mind to wait for her outside the gym, hiding behind a pillar or something like that.

“Well then... I'm going,” Kenma murmured, in front of the school gates.

Shouyou beamed. “Good luck, Kenma! See you at lunch!” and trotted away.

The gym door was open, and as Kenma was approaching he couldn't see a person, nor hear a sound. He stopped at the threshold, listening carefully. Silence.

He bravely took a step in, looked right and left, even at the tribune, but the gym seemed deserted. He walked further, wandering from the volleyballs lying on the wooden floor to the utility room door. He was about to walk away, when a metallic clang announced him that someone was entering from the door Kuroo herself had walked through when she and Kenma had first met. Afraid of getting caught, Kenma swiftly opened the utility closet door and closed it behind him. It was pitch black in there, but his disabled vision actually helped him to perceive the noises outside the room better. He could hear the squeaking of gym shoes on the floor. Listening to the sound of it, it looked like two, or at least three people had entered. Then, he heard a muffled sound. A moan.

“Keep quiet,” a voice growled.

“It's your fault, you've been teasing me since we went out for our morning run...”

His heart beating like crazy, Kenma leaned his ear against the door, to immediately retiring it after hearing that the voices were coming closer. Dammit. Were those two intentioned to do their stuff... right in the closet? The first voice spoke, confirming Kenma's fear.

“Closet.” It was like a groan. A hungry groan.

“Aww c'mon, Akaashi,” the second one whined, “let's do it out in the open!” Kenma recognized that voice. It belonged to Bokuto Koutaro, meaning that the boy with him was, without a doubt, his vice-captain, Akaashi Keiji.

“No,” Akaashi snapped back. “The gym front door is open. What if someone walks in?”

“Weeeell, we could ask them to join?” the other one replied lightly.

“No.”

“C'moooon!”

Kenma heard a soft thud and almost let out a frantic whine. It seemed that one of the two was now leaning against the door.

“I'm not gonna suck your dick if you touch that handle.” Bokuto was pouting and seemed firm on his decision, and Kenma hoped with every fiber in his body that Akaashi would have agreed.

“Why are you so immature? You behave like a child sometimes...”

“Said the one who's been teasing me since 6 in the morning!”

Another thud, louder this time.

“Ouch, Akaashi, that...” it looked like he couldn't finish his sentence. And then, Kenma heard some smooching noises, as if they were kissing. A moan. And then another one.

“You'd better get me off good, or you will seriously regret it,” Akaashi grumbled.

“Oki doki, leave it to me!” Bokuto's voice was almost a chirp. Another muffled sound, another squeak of the shoes.

"Ready?" Bokuto asked.

"Just... just get over it already, I'm so hard." From the tone of his voice, Akaashi seemed slightly embarrassed, but Bokuto replied with a soft, reassuring laugh.

And then, they began: the moans, the obscene slurping sounds, the incitements Akaashi addressed to Bokuto.

“Koutaro... so good... don't stop... ah... fuck...”

Akaashi was panting so loudly even Kenma could hear it. He was slightly repulsed, but at the same time... a bit aroused? He found it thrilling, being a few centimeters away from two people who absolutely had no idea they were being spied on...

Akaashi was now moaning louder, not giving a single fuck anymore about who could have walked in.

“Yes, yes, I'm coming!”

And then silence.

“You sure came fast,” Bokuto observed. Kenma heard some crawling noises and then another clang from the metallic door.

“Shit!”

“Put your pants on!”

Some quick muffled sounds, and then the noise of the door closing on itself. And a female voice.

“Yo, what are you doing?”

It was Kuroo's.

“Nothing,” the two said together.

“Your boner says otherwise, Bokuto,” Kuroo said maliciously, now close to the two boys.

“Well... ok, we wanted to get each other off before you arrived. But you got us halfway,” the other replied.

“Bokuto” Akaashi warned him.

“I won't say _how_ , geez!”

“Good, because, you know what? I don't care. And you made me quite sick, so please go masturbate in the bathroom stalls. Is that a drop of cum on the floor?” Kuroo asked. “Jesus Christ guys, have some self restraint!” she added (“ _said the one who wanted to show me her panties..._ ” thought Kenma to himself).

The silence was so embarrassing, so thick, Kenma could have bitten it and chewed it and spat it.

“Sorry, Kuroo. Won't happen again,” apologized Akaashi.

“At least not here,” added Bokuto, giggling.

“Out!” shouted Kuroo. “I'll clean the floor, you two kindly disappear.”

“And practice?”

“I came here to warn you because I don't feel really well today. Let's meet again tomorrow, and please calm down your hormones.”

The two boys agreed and greeted Kuroo. Kenma could hear their steps fading away. He was almost safe... now it was Kuroo's turn to go away... He hoped that she would have cleaned the floor quickly, because class was about to start.

Someone whistled loudly.

Not someone, something. Kenma's ringtone.

The boy pulled out a sound of frustration, hid his face behind his hands, waiting for the wooden door to open.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy rain and not a single frick frack to do are sure bad for me (c'mon, it's Summer, I should be sunbathing somewhere nice and doing outdoor activities) buuut it's good for you 'cause I'm writing at the speed of light.  
> This fanfic was supposed to be 3 or at least 4 chapters long, but as usual God forbid me to be concise and as usual whenever I write anything I get too attached to my characters. My babies.  
> Chapter 4 is almost ready, too.


	4. You're not as bad as you seem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma mentally made a little list:  
> 1\. Another person had assumed that he and Shouyou were a couple, and that was beginning to be slightly worrying;  
> 2\. Luckily for her, Shouyou was pure and innocent enough to not understand Kuroo's teasing;  
> 3\. The only times (which actually were pretty frequent) Shouyou had mentioned that Kageyama, she had described her as a total bitch;  
> 4\. Shouyou had never mentioned him to have a crush on anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite short chapter to cope with the previous, long one

Kenma wished he had a magic chalk like the little girl in a movie he had recently watched, so he could have drawn a door and gotten out from the utility closet through it.

But, unfortunately, life isn't a fantasy movie, so all Kenma could do was waiting for the real, wooden door to open.

But it didn't. Instead, Kuroo burst in a loud laughter.

“Ha ha ha! Who is it? Come out!”

Shit. She was waiting for him. But at least they were alone, and they could have talked... but she would have made fun of him, he was sure. She would have told Bokuto and Akaashi. And maybe he would have gotten into a fight with them. He could already imagine it. Broken nose, concussion in the head, ribs perforating his lungs. He could almost feel the pain he was imagining. His stomach began to hurt like crazy, as if someone was gutting him with a dull knife... it was so dark in there, his mouth was so dry, he was so scared... he blacked out.

* * *

 

He woke up because the light was too strong. It was like a flashlight was pointed in his face. He moaned in discomfort.

“You're awake! Thank goodness!” a gentle voice called. Kenma opened his eyes, and saw a head floating above him. The head smiled.

“How are you feeling?”

Kenma was dumbfounded.

“Who are you?” he managed to ask.

“I'm the school nurse. You are resting in the infirmary. You fainted right outside the gym, remember?”

Reality hit Kenma like a ten-ton truck.

Bokuto and Akaashi. The closet. Kuroo.

But... he fainted _outside_ the gym? He didn't remember that. How did it end?

“Now, stay here in bed until this period is over, then ask your friend to take you back to class,” the nurse said, and then disappeared from Kenma's sight.

Friend? What friend?

“Yo,” a voice on his left called.

Kenma tilted his head. Kuroo was sitting in a chair beside the bed Kenma was lying in, a foot leaning on the side of the mattress. Her expression was totally serious, no smirk fluttering on her face. Her arms were crossed.

The bleach-haired boy remembered. He was caught spying on Bokuto and Akaashi by Kuroo. He could feel droplets of sweat forming on his forehead and wished he could sink in to the pillow his head was leaning against, while sucking in a sharp breath through his teeth.

“Don't.” Kuroo's voice was soft, but firm at the same time, and so low Kenma could almost hear it buzzing in his chest.

“Don't what?” Kenma replied, almost whispering.

Kuroo bit her lip, deciding whether to talk or not.

“... don't panic again. It's fuckin' awful to see, ok? So don't...” she hesitated. “... don't go wherever you go when you have these attacks,” she concluded, crossing her arms more firmly.

“Ok,” he replied quietly.

Silence fell; Kenma could still feel dizzy, but at the same time he was gaining more consciousness.

“What happened?” he asked. Kuroo gave him a cold look before answering.

“Well, your phone rang, so I figured someone was in the closet. I told you to come out -though I obviously had no idea it was actually you. And then I heard a... weird noise,” she concluded, tightening her lips.

“What noise?”

“A... noise.”

“Well, that's useful, thanks,” Kenma replied sarcastically. That made Kuroo mad.

“It was you, dude!” she snapped with fury. Clearly pissed. “You were whimpering like a dying animal. I talked to you, but you couldn't or didn't want to hear me. You even let a scream out when I touched you. I was batshit scared. And the you passed out.”

Kenma felt blood rushing to his face. He screamed? He'd never done that before.

“I'm sor...”

“Don't apologize. I'm sorry I scared you, mochi boy. For real,” she said. Kenma gave a better look at her. She really seemed sorry, and even a little bit ashamed. The fury from a moment ago had already gone.

“It's not your fault,” he replied after a while, still talking in a murmur. “It's not the first time I panic. I shouldn't have been there, that's it. I would have panicked even if I had been caught by my mother.” That wasn't absolutely true, but he shrugged, trying to give less importance to the matter. Kuroo seemed to relax, her arms loosening from that deadly-looking grip. She smirked.

“Now you're gonna tell me what you were doing in that closet? Wanking while listening to those two having sex?”

“No!” Kenma almost shouted, sitting on the bed. The sudden movement made him sway a little. He could hear Kuroo holding her breath, so he lifted a hand to reassure her that he was fine.

“I...” began, “... I wanted to talk to you. About why you asked Shouyou about me,” he said, looking at her. She looked puzzled, _and Kenma couldn't believe it_ , her cheeks were flushed pink. Kuroo Tetsurou was actually blushing.

“Well," she said, smirking like crazy trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed, “I just wanted to know your name, mochi boy...”

“Then call me by it, for Christ's sake!”

“No can do. Annnd I was teasing Hinata a little,” she admitted, shrugging.

“Teasing her? Why? How?”

“Weeell, I wanted to ask her about her... you know, sexual life, since I thought you two were together, but she looked so clueless I figured you weren't. Aaaand I think she might have something going on with our setter.”

Kenma almost choked on the saliva he was about to swallow.

“Setter? A girl?”

“Yeah, that Kageyama. They look at each other like they wished they had the power to see through each other's clothes!” Kuroo giggled.

Kenma mentally made a little list:

  1. Another person had assumed that he and Shouyou were a couple, and that was beginning to be slightly worrying;

  2. Luckily for her, Shouyou was pure and innocent enough to not understand Kuroo's teasing;

  3. The only times (which actually were pretty frequent) Shouyou had mentioned that Kageyama, she had described her as a total bitch;

  4. Shouyou had never mentioned him to have a crush on anyone.




“You still there?” Kuroo asked, lifting Kenma from his daydreaming.

“Yeah, I'm fine. And yeah, Shouyou and I are definitely not a couple,” he said firmly.

“Aaaaw c'mon, not even a kiss?”

“No”

“A goodnight kiss?”

“No”

“A New year's eve kiss?”

“No!”

Kuroo laughed. It was a laughter totally different from the one of the day before, when Kenma had run away from her perverted request in front of the bathrooms. This laughter wasn't scornful or presumptuous, it was... genuine. Kenma smiled, relieved. Then a sudden thought struck him.

“Wait. The nurse said I fainted outside the gym. Really?”

“Nope,” Kuroo sighed, stretching her arms above her head. “You fainted in the closet. But I told the nurse you fainted outside.”

“Why?”

“So no one besides you and me will ever know that you eavesdropped on Bokuto and Akaashi doing their deeds in the gym. I did it for you, mochi boy. So Bokuto won't nag you asking if you enjoyed it, and Akaashi won't try to take your life before the weekend.” Kenma gulped at the perspective, absolutely terrified.

“Thanks,” he said, grateful.  
“No probs,” Kuroo shrugged. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, Kuroo watching her nails and Kenma looking everywhere around the room except the spot Kuroo was in, when he remembered what his mother had told him the day before, and thought that maybe she was right.

“You're not as bad as you seem,” he said quietly. Kuroo looked up at him.

“Ha? Do I look bad?”

“You look terrifying and mean,” he confirmed, nodding his head vigorously.

Kuroo laughed loudly again.

“Ha ha! C'mon, what's wrong in trying to have a little fun? Besides, I've never hurt anyone, and I've never spread rumors around, about anyone. Ever” she concluded, crossing her legs. “Except maybe I hurt you just now,” she added, thoughtful.

“You didn't actually hurt me,” Kenma replied quickly. “Again, it wasn't your fault. But,” he added, remembering something, “what the hell were you doing in the dark hallway when we met?”

Kuroo's smirk grew even wider.

“Well, I was waiting for a sweet kouhai of mine...”

“The freckled one?”

“Who, Yamaguchi? No, no, someone else.” Kuroo got lost in her thoughts, a bit annoyed by somethng known only to herself. Then she clicked her tongue and sighed.

“Ok. Then I'm leaving. Gotta pee and get prepared for the math test next period.” She stood up, agile as a pantheress, while grabbing the backpack at her feet.

“So,” she said, adjusting her skirt, “see you around, mochi boy. Glad Hinata isn't in love with you. She would have caused you at least three heart attacks by now.” She smirked, tilting her head.

“Ha ha. Funny,” replied Kenma, lifting his eyebrow. Kuroo laughed, and in a second – Kenma really had no idea how she could have gotten that close so fast – she was standing beside Kenma, her body weight leaning on her hands plunged in the soft mattress.

“See you around, mochi boy,” she whispered in Kenma's ear, and then placed a soft kiss on Kenma's temple. When the boy actually managed to realize what had just happened, she was already gone.

“Your friend's gone? You'd better hurry too, next class will be starting soon!” the nurse -who seemed to have magically appeared from thin air- said. Kenma nodded absently, touching his temple, now made slightly warm and humid by Kuroo's kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a big fan of lists myself, so:
> 
> 1\. There's a couple of references: the movie mentioned in the first line is Pan's Labyrinth, and where I wrote "reality hit Kenma like a ten-ton truck" well the '10 ton truck' is a reference to "There is a light that never goes out" by the Smiths because fyeah The Smiths and fyeah alliterations.  
> 2\. I promoted Viria in ch. 2 notes, figured I could do the same about me: if you have tumblr my url is kagedorkyama (it's a sideblog), check me out  
> 3\. i have no idea how to deal with heavy panic attacks like Kenma's. If i wrote bollocks I deeply apologize and i'll proceed in modifying the chapter. Hope i won't offend anyone  
> 4\. fun fact: Kuroo never cleaned that spot on the gym floor  
> 5\. guess who Kuroo was trying to scare instead of poor Kenma in ch.1 ;)


	5. Got something constructive to say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Useless chapter

“Whaaaaat?”

Kenma stiffened.

“Shut up, you're being so noisy!” he snapped, trying to slap Hinata in the back of her head. She dodged.

“I'm sorry! But are you serious? It really happened?”

“I'm telling you, it did,” Kenma replied, eyes darting around to check if somebody heard anything. The yard was crowded as every lunch break.

“Woah, you know what that means, right?” Shouyou asked, her eyes shining. “She has a thing for you!”

Kenma snorted.

“Yeah, right. Of course she does...”

“But why would she kiss you then?”

“I have no idea. Maybe she does that to anyone, to piss people off.” Kenma shrugged. Hinata still seemed uncertain.

“You know,” she said, “I don't think so. I see her at practice, and she doesn't go around kissing people or teasing...”

“She tried to tease you, but luckily for you you're stupid and didn't realize!”

“Eeeeh? When?”

Kenma shortly told her about what Kuroo had told him earlier in the morning, including her suspicions about Hinata's relationship with Kageyama. Shouyou blushed, but recovered quickly.

“No way! That Bakageyama is a scary, mean and oppressive Queen!” she exclaimed, hands wildly oscillating above her head.

“A queen?” Kenma asked.

“Yeah, a Queen of the Court! That's how she was nicknamed by her teammates in Junior High. At first I thought that was an amaaazing nickname, because you know, despite her shitty personality, Kageyama is an amaaaazing setter! But,” she added, lowering her voice and putting a hand to cover her mouth while leaning closer to Kenma, “Tsukishima told me that it was a bad nickname! Because she was really oppressive and treated her teammates like trash!”

Kenma still looked doubtful, so Hinata just grabbed him by the sleeve and led him to the area behind the school, next to the gyms. The boy was already starting to worry at the thought of entering the gym again, but then Hinata suddenly stopped, pressing her finger on her lips, inviting Kenma to keep quiet. Kenma nodded, vaguely tensed. They took a few steps further and peeked over the corner of the wall.

“No one's there,” Kenma whispered.

“Just wait! Now's almost time...”

“For what?”

“Keep quiet! There she comes!”

And indeed, a solitary figure got out from the gym. It was a tall, slim girl, with blue-ravened hair and sharp blue eyes. The girl headed to the vending machine close to the door, and stopped in front of it with a homicidal look on her face, her bangs projecting gloomy shadows on her forehead and eyes. Kenma and Hinata gulped at the same time, to retreat short after.

“See? That's the face she makes when she has to choose between milk or juice! She's scary!”

Kenma couldn't help it, he had to agree.

“By the way,” Hinata continued, “tomorrow's the big match against Aobajousai! I wish you could come, but this is an unofficial match... wish me luck?”

“Yeah, sure,” Kenma replied, smiling softly. “You'll do great.”

Hinata's bright smile crossed all of her face.

“Why don't you come to look at our practice today?” she asked, her eyes full of hope.

“Kuroo will be there, too...”  
“Exactly!”

“... and that's why I have to refuse,” Kenma concluded, hoping to change subject of conversation.

“C'mon! The more you talk to her, the less mean she looks! I promise! When I first met her I thought she was reaaaally scary, but actually she's very laid-back and can be very funny too!”

“Her smile freaks me out,” Kenma mumbled. “And besides, I have to see the doctor after school.” It wasn't a lie, so Kenma was really glad he could escape Hinata's practice without making up a stupid excuse.

Shouyou pouted.

“Well, at least take me to the gym and then go wherever you have to go!”

“Why? So people will have another excuse to think we're dating?”

“No! Just because! C'mon, let's do janken to decide!”

He agreed. He lost.

When school was over, luckily for Kenma, they didn't meet anyone on their way to the gym. Hinata seemed annoyed, like she'd hoped to meet someone.  
“Well then,” Kenma said, looking at the time on his phone, “have fun, and good luck for tomorrow. You'll do great, I'm sure of it!” he added, encouraging his friend. Hinata kept unusually quiet. She bit her lower lip, nodded and ran inside the gym without a single word. She had suddenly seemed really nervous. Even if it was a practice match, it was the first one since Shouyou had started high school.

Shrugging, Kenma went back on his way. He was still thinking about Hinata, so he heard, but quite didn't register attentively, the words coming from around the corner.

“C'mon, Tsukki...”

“No. You may have gotten in my pants once, but not anymore.”

“Aww, that's me-eean!”

Kenma turned the corner and found Kuroo leaning her hands against the wall, one at each side of a blonde girl's head. They both turned around to look at Kenma.

“Oi, mochi boy!” Kuroo greeted, grinning as usual.

“Hi,” Kenma replied quietly. Strangely, he wasn't embarrassed, not even by the fact that he might have interrupted a private talk. Kuroo lifted her hands from the wall, willing to talk to Kenma, and the blond girl (who was even taller than Kuroo) took the chance to swiftly escape from the other girl, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

“Tsukki! Come back here, or it will be two leaps of flying falls for you!” Kuroo menaced, only to be ignored. Passing past Kenma, the girl called Tsukki gave him a cold glare and clicked her tongue. Scary. Just how many frightening girls did the volleyball team have? Kuroo, that Kageyama, and now this Tsukki... Kenma felt sorry for Hinata.

Kuroo had stayed right where she was, a bitter smile on her lips; she then passed a hand through her hair. She was already wearing her volleyball uniform.

“Yo, mochi boy,” she greeted again. “Whatcha doing here? Spying again?” she snickered.

“No,” replied Kenma calmly, “I just walked Shouyou 'till here because she asked. I was forced to, I lost at janken.”

The more and more they interacted with each other, Kenma could pleasantly establish that he was more and more bulletproof to Kuroo's teasing bullshit.

“Awww, and here I thought you were here to see me,” she replied, fake-pouting.

“What were you two doing?” he asked.

“That's none of your business, mochi boy. At least, not yet.” She smirked and crossed her arms, leaning her side against the wall.

“Not yet? What's that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing.” They awkwardly stood in front of each other for ten seconds or so.

“So? Got something constructive to say?” Kuroo asked, lifting her eyebrow.

“Not really. Now excuse me, I have to go,” the boy replied, fiddling with the strap of his phone.

“What's that?”

“Uh?”

Kuroo was pointing at the strap. It was a fake rabbit foot charm.

“Oh, this,” he said, looking at it fondly. “It's a gift. It's fake though, it's not a real foot.”

Kuroo had come closer, looking at the charm.

“You superstitious?” she asked, poking the rabbit foot with her index.

“No. As I said, it's just a present.” He could feel the warmth of Kuroo's body beside him, and his nose caught again the scent it had smelled in the infirmary that morning: cinnamon.

“Cool,” she said, distancing herself. “Gotta go now. See ya” she concluded, patting -gentler this time- on Kenma's shoulder. As she was turning around the corner, he told her one more thing.

“Good luck with tomorrow's match.”

She turned around and smiled, then turned again and disappeared behind the building. Kenma's heart was beating like crazy. The smile Kuroo had just made was identical to the one he saw in that picture of her on Facebook: very sweet and very warm.

Later that day, while Kenma was on his Nintendo, a thought struck him: he actually remembered Tsukki's words outside the gym.

“ _You may have gotten in my pants once, but not anymore._ ”

So that was true: Kuroo liked girls. The rumors said that she liked boys, too, but Kenma hadn't witnessed that yet.

“ _See_ ,” the boy bitterly thought, “ _she doesn't like_ me _. She looked really disappointed when that scary megane walked away. And I bet she's the one Kuroo was trying to scare when we met. Today in the infirmary she looked... almost sad._ ”

Kenma bit his lip. He felt disappointment like he had never felt before. That smile. Not her shitty usual grin, but that smile. At him. She really meant it. And she also had blushed, back in the infirmary. Fragments of Kenma's moments with Kuroo began to gather one after another, not following a timeline anymore.

“ _Was she serious when she asked me to get a look at her panties?_ ”

“ _Her legs are so beautiful_ ”

“ _What did that kiss mean?_ ”

“ _Mochi boy is a shitty nickname, but is also kind of cute..._ ”

“ _Is she heartbroken because of that Tsukki?_ ”

“ _She lied to the nurse so I could be safe..._ ”

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother.

“Kenma, please set the table?”

* * *

 

Days went by. Kuroo's team won the match against Aobajousai, even though Hinata served a ball right into Kageyama's head, and soon it was time for the Inter High preliminaries. Kenma went with Yamamoto to watch all the matches the volleyball team had, and he had to admit that he had fun: mostly because of Yamamoto's stupid blabbering about Shimizu, but he also reckoned that volleyball was fun and catchy. However, the team couldn't make it. They lost at their fourth match, against the same Aobajousai they had defeated not long ago.

The day after the utter defeat, Kenma was spending his lunch break alone: Yamamoto had wandered off with some guys from the basket team, and the bleach-haired boy couldn't find Hinata in her classroom. He'd even tried to text her, but he never got a reply. He knew she probably was at the gym, but he was uncertain whether to check on her or not.

“ _What the hell,_ ” he thought in the end, “ _she's my friend. Who cares who's there too. Besides, haven't I talked to some of her teammates, too?_ ”

That was true: during the tournament Hinata had introduced him to all of her teammates. Tsukki's real name was Tsukishima, and she was really good friends with the freckled girl Kenma saw with Michimiya: her name was Yamaguchi, and she had eyes only for her megane childhood friend.

Therefore, Kenma set his mind. He headed out of the classroom and to the gym. He passed the dark hallway with the buzzing vending machine, opened the metallic door and was welcomed by a warm light and the sound of volleyballs hitting the floor.

As expected, Hinata was there, with that Kageyama. They didn't even realize, or simply they didn't care, when Kenma got in. They were practicing in absolute silence and utter concentration. Kageyama would toss the ball to Hinata, who hit the ball with all her strength in that crazy quick he had witnessed at the tournament.

“It's almost hypnotic, isn't it?”

Kenma jumped, startled, and looked around. Sitting on the bench close to the door, there was Kuroo.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied, patting on the bench close to her. Kenma sat close to her and they stood in silence, watching Hinata and Kageyama.

“I'm sorry for your loss yesterday,” Kenma suddenly spoke.

Kuroo shrugged and smirked.

“This only means that we'll have to improve. And those two,” she added, pointing at Hinata and Kageyama with her chin, “seem already into it. That's good. Did you want to talk to Hinata?”

“Yeah. I didn't see her on the train today. We usually go to school together.”

“That's because she came to school by bike. She said it helps to build up her stamina. She used to go to school by bike when she lived in the mountains, but now that she's in the city it looks like she had slacked off a bit,” Kuroo lazily explained. Though Kenma already knew all of it, he enjoyed Kuroo's low and vibrating voice talk to him.

“I'll have a talk to the team later at practice,” Kuroo stated out of the blue.

“About what?”

“About the training camp we'll be having durin' summer break,” Kuroo grinned, eyes shining with anticipation. “It will be fun.”

* * *

 

Summer break came with very high expectations from Hinata, who was so happy about training camp she just wouldn't shut up about it.

“It's a camp! I'll be sleeping with my teammates _outside_ my house! Without my parents! It's like a giant sleepover!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kenma lazily agreed, lying on her bed and playing with his Nintendo while the girl was packing for the camp.

“What are you gonna do during the week I'll be away?” Shouyou asked. “Please don't tell me you'll spend summer break alone at home!” she added, jumping on the bed beside Kenma.

“Yamamoto invited me to go to the arcade sometimes, and to do homework together at his place...” Kenma replied, averting Shouyou's pressing gaze. The girl beamed.

“Great! Then let's do our best to have an amaaazing summer break!”

Later that evening, Kenma greeted Shouyou as he was about to leave her house.

“Have fun, Shouyou,” he said, waving his hand, his foot already beyond the threshold.

“You too!”

 

The morning after, Kenma woke up pretty late, made a long and considerable breakfast and thought about all the possible things he could have done during the day:

  1. Playing the new Nintendo game that had arrived via mail the day before;

  2. Texting Yamamoto and go to the arcade together;

  3. Reading a book;

  4. Sleeping.




Options number 1 and 4 seemed the best so far. He smiled to himself: he even had the house all for himself since his mother was at work.

A whistle: Kenma's ringtone. The boy grasped his phone and read the incoming text.

“ _Kenmaaaa I forgot my change! I asked my mom but she says it's my fault and she won't bring it to me! Pleeaaaase bring it to me!_ ”

Kenma frowned.

“ _How could you have forgotten your change? Yesterday your bag was full of clothes_ ”

“ _Not my clothes change, my underwear change! Pleaaaase!_ ”

“ _Can't you come back home and take it yourself? The camp is still in Tokyo you know, not in another country._ ”

Kenma felt slightly sorry because of his rudeness... but he was a 16 year old boy, and the last thing he wanted to do was taking a bag full of feminine underwear all across Tokyo.

“ _But it's at the opposite side of the city! The coach won't allow me to leave the camp! I'm begging u, if the others know Tsukishima and Kageyama will make fun of me all week!_ ”

The boy let out a sigh and hid his face in the palm of his hands. Hinata was his best friend. She had done so much for her since they'd became friends... she even had chased him all around town during a heavy rain in one of Kenma's anxiety moments, got sick and still didn't blame him...

But going to the camp meant going to see Kuroo.

The thought of seeing her again made his stomach flip. He was happy but concerned at the same time. During the past few days, he had learned to accept his infatuation for Kuroo Tetsurou. He'd never had a crush on anyone, or at least he'd never felt such strong feelings before. He was even masturbating more often that usual, with the image of Kuroo doing unspeakable things to him on his mind.

“ _Ok_ ” he texted, “ _but you owe me one._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 6 almost ready too, prepare yourselves


	6. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See, I've got a problem. We have a problem” Hinata whispered in a plotting tone.  
> “What is it?” Kuroo asked in the same voice, bending over, hands on her knees. She was obviously parroting Hinata, and Kenma didn't know if to find more comical that, or the fact that Hinata thought that Kuroo was actually being serious.  
> “Kenma wants to go to the station, but he doesn't remember the way. I can't go with him because I have to practice with Kageyama! We usually wouldn't bother you, but,” and her voice dropped even lower, “poor Kenma-kun is very shy and doesn't feel like asking anybody else because you're the only other person he knows kinda well!”  
> Kenma closed his eyes, took a breath, counted to ten, and tried not to kick Hinata in the shins. “Brilliant, Shouyou. Thanks. Now she'll think I'm a total loser who can't even ask for favors by himself,” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY can't I write shorter chapters?? I REALLY try to be concise but then I can't find a single thing to cut out because everything seems important? How can you people write such beautiful fics and magnificently express yourselves with half the words I use????  
> Tell me your secret!!

The day after, Kenma got off the train at the station the closest to the training camp. Shouyou had assured him that she'd have come to pick him up, but she could be late, so, when the boy couldn't see her, he sat on a bench on the platform and began a new game on his touchscreen phone.

“Yo, mochi boy!” a familiar voice spoke.

Kenma's eyes widened in surprise, not leaving the screen, and his stomach flipped upside down. He took a deep breath and looked at Kuroo, who was standing on his right, a hand on her hip. Her hair was loosened, not trapped in the usual ponytail. Damn, she was even hotter than usual.

“Hi,” he spoke, standing up.

“Hi. Ready to help your damsel in distress, uh?”

“She's not my dam...”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” she interrupted, rolling her eyes. “It's freaking hot here, let's go.”

Kenma awkwardly followed the girl through the crowd, trying not to get apart from her.

“Why couldn't Shouyou come?” Kenma asked while walking outside the station.

“Why, you're not happy to see me?” Kuroo replied maliciously, turning around and stopping to look at Kenma straight in the face. The boy avoided her look.

“That's not what I meant,” he said in a whisper almost audible among the noise of the crowd. He then dared to look at the girl in front of him.

“You're blushing,” she stated. But she wasn't smirking, nor there was a teasing tone in her voice. She had used the same emphasis she would used to say something as casual as a comment about the weather. Then, _she_ blushed, and turned her back on Kenma.

“Shorty couldn't come because she woke up late and had to have breakfast in a hurry,” Kuroo said in a flat tone, answering to Kenma's previous question, as if nothing had happened.

“Let's hurry.”

The way to the school where the camp was held was walked in a very thick and uncomfortable silence. Kuroo seemed pissed off because she had been caught blushing: she led the way without even checking if Kenma was actually still behind her. On Kenma's side, the boy was walking two feet above the ground. She blushed. He saw her. And since she saw _he_ saw, she was pissed. Kenma found her pouting extremely cute, but obviously didn't dare to tell.

“So, here we are,” Kuroo abruptly said when they got at the school gates.

“Good. Tha...”

Again, Kenma was interrupted, but not by Kuroo.

“Ken-maaaaa!”

Towards them, a happy Hinata was running carelessly and smiling and jumping like her usual self.

“You came! I'm so happy! Thanks a lot!” she said when she got closer, putting her hands forward, as she was expecting to receive something. Right.... Kenma took out from his backpack a cotton bag with Hinata's underwear, and handed it to the girl.

“Thanks!” she said, “Now I'm gonna go change and put my stuff in the dorm, sooooo see you at the gym, Kuroo-san, Kenma!” and ran off again, leaving the two alone again. Kenma could bet all his savings that Hinata did that on purpose.

“So... I'm leaving,” he said, before the silence could get even more awkward.

“Are you deaf? Hinata said 'see you at the gym'. She doesn't expect you to leave anytime soon, she wants you to watch her practice. C'mon, I'll take you to the gym,” Kuroo replied, dragging Kenma by the sleeve of his t-shirt.

At the gym, Kuroo's team greeted Kenma, who warmly (Yamaguchi among the others), who with the sole purpose of being polite (Kageyama and Tsukishima).

In the morning, Hinata was practicing with Kageyama on a new quick, and they were arguing as usual, calling each other “dumbass Hinata” and “Bakageyama”.

However, when something between the two happened, Kenma remembered what Kuroo had told him, and had to agree: they really did look at each other like they were right about to jump on each other.

In the specific, Shouyou and Kageyama were standing outside the court to take a break. Kenma could see everything from the bench he was sitting on.

“You're tossing slower than usual!” Hinata pouted, drying her sweaty face with a towel handed by Shimizu.

“Bullshit!” Kageyama cried.

“Why? I can hit tosses a lot faster than those, you know it! Why?”

“Because... just because, dumbass!”

Hinata now seemed really pissed at Kageyama, and turned her head on the other girl, ignoring her. Hinata was angry because, in her eyes, Kageyama wasn't trusting her enough and would toss her balls easier to hit. Kenma knew Hinata too well and immediately saw what the problem actually was.

“Psst, Shouyou,” he called her. Hinata, glad to escape from Kageyama, ran to her friend.

“What is it, Kenma? Do you need the restroom?”

“What... no... I just.. let's go somewhere a bit isolated,” he said, standing up and driving Hinata in a corner of the gym.

“You're pretty demanding,” he observed, calmly. On her side, Hinata wasn't calm at all.

“I thought you were on my side!” she yelled, grinning her teeth.

“I am. But... I think that Tobio-kun tossed that way to you because she was worried,” he simply said, shrugging.

“Worried? That Queen? How?” Hinata replied, incredulity stressed in each word. Kenma took a deep breath and prepared himself to talk as if he were about to explain something difficult to a three-year old.

“You see, it's not been long since you've decided to change that attack of you two. Now you've suddenly decided to stop keeping your eyes closed when spiking, and it's a totally different task for you. Kageyama is worried about you, though I don't think she did realize it. She's not underestimating you. She's trying to help by tossing you a bit slower than usual, so in mid air you'll be able to look at your surroundings, and the ball, a little longer.”

Hinata blushed as a response, lowering her head to look at her feet.

“ _Maybe_ you're right...” she mumbled reluctantly. Kenma patted on her shoulder, told her to make sure to calm down before resuming practice, and went back to his spot. He then looked at Kageyama, and his jaw dropped open. She was staring at Hinata, about ten meters away, and her eyes were literally sparkling. The look in her eyes was so full of adoration and love, Kenma was sure it was love, it couldn't have been anything else, he could have sworn to hear violins playing a romantic tune in the distance. He then looked at Hinata, and damn. She was looking back at Kageyama, her fists clenched and her cheeks so pink they looked like small, round peaches.

Kenma had no doubts anymore: those two definitely had a thing for each other.

* * *

 

“It was fun today,” he confessed to Shouyou, right after dinner. They were sitting on the low stonewall fencing some of the school yard perimeter.

“Yeah, right? The other teams are sure nice too!” she said enthusiastically, looking at the cloudless sky.

“So,” Kenma began, “did you think again about what I told you? About you and Tobio-kun?”

Hinata blushed.

“Well, i-it's not like you were wrong,” she stated, fidgeting.

“Shouyou,” Kenma said, trying to use the same gentle and soothing voice his mother could use so well, “is there something going on between you and Tobio-kun? I mean, not on the volleyball court.”

Hinata stopped fidgeting and gave a blank, terrified and big stare into the void.

“I-it's ok if you don't want to talk about it. I... get it. But I saw how you have eyed at each other all day long. Just, if you want to talk to me, keep in mind that I won't judge you. I'm your best friend, right?” he asked, bumping gently in her shoulder. Hinata nodded and gulped so loud it was even comical.

“I...” she began, but her throat was so dry she had swallowed in the wrong pipe, and started coughing like crazy. After a minute of Kenma patting on her back, she managed to talk, her voice still funny.

“I like her,” she whispered, and coughed a couple of times. “I like her, but I don't know what to do... what do I do, Kenma?”

They kept quiet for a couple of minutes.

“You should... confess to her,” the boy suggested, breaking the silence.

“What? Are you insane? She's gonna kill me for sure!”

“No, I don't think she will,” he replied, gazing at the stars above them. “I think the feeling's mutual. I think she'll be pleased to hear that.”

Hinata grunted, sinking her face in the palms of her hands.

“Then you confess to Kuroo, too,” she said, her voice muffled by the hands covering her mouth.

“What?”

Kenma stopped looking at the sky and fixed his eyes on Hinata, cheeks flushed pink.

“But Kuroo doesn't like me,” he said in discomfort.

“Ha!” Hinata suddenly stood up to stand in front of her friend, pointing her finger at him.

“So you're admitting it! You have a crush on her!” she said, triumphant.

“I... I can't believe you set me up!” Kenma complained, peeved. Hinata simply shrugged and smiled.

“Kuroo does like you, I'm quite sure of it. When you're not looking her eyes are locked on you, I swear!” she said, nodding.

“That's because she said I look like an idiot. Today she gave me a new nickname.”

“No more mochi boy?”

“Yes, she still calls me that, but, when she wants to piss me off in front of others, now she calls me pudding-kun,” he admitted, ashamed.

Hinata burst out laughing.

“Is that because of your hair!? It's perf... sorry-” she stopped, noticing Kenma's sour expression. “However,” she continued, “Kuroo has had a lot of partners, that's true, because when people bring this topic up she doesn't deny it. But give it a try! Do you still think she's the kind of girl that would make fun of you for it, or snitching it to other people?”

Kenma pondered a while.

“I don't think she'll do that,” he concluded, remembering the words she'd told him in the infirmary: “ _I've never spread rumors around, about anyone. Ever._ ”

“See? So,” Hinata said, sitting again next to Kenma, “let's make a promise. Tonight, let's confess to Kageyama and Kuroo. What do you think?”

“No way! I mean, she's not as mean as she was when we first met, but that doesn't indicate she has a thing for me, I can't take such a big risk! She's just kinder than before, that's it!”

“C'mon! Please! I'll actually have more courage to do it if I know you'll be doing the same thing!”

Hinata was looking at Kenma like a puppy in a dog shelter.

The boy didn't last long.

“Okay,” he mumbled, without belief.

“Deal! And,” she added, flicking Kenma's forehead, “be sure to tell her tonight. If you don't, I'll tell her tomorrow.”

“That's unfair! And besides, my train leaves in less than an hour!”

“Ask her to take you to the station!”

“No way!”

“Ken-maaaaa...” Hinata said, a grimacing look painted on her face.

“Okay, okay!” Kenma fretted. Hinata could be really scary sometimes.

“Awesome! Let's go,” she said, “she must be in the gym with Tsukishima, they wanted to practice blocking a bit more.”

And there she was: she, Tsukishima and two other girls from another school.

“So, be sure to harden your fingertips...” Kuroo was explaining to Tsukishima.

“Kuroo-saaaaan!” Hinata called from the side of the court.

“What?” Kuroo asked when she reached her and Kenma.

“See, I've got a problem. _We_ have a problem” Hinata whispered in a plotting tone.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked in the same voice, bending over, hands on her knees. She was obviously parroting Hinata, and Kenma didn't know if to find more comical that, or the fact that Hinata thought that Kuroo was actually being serious.

“Kenma wants to go to the station, but he doesn't remember the way. I can't go with him because I have to practice with Kageyama! We usually wouldn't bother you, but,” and her voice dropped even lower, “poor Kenma-kun is very shy and doesn't feel like asking anybody else because you're the only other person he knows kinda well!”

Kenma closed his eyes, took a breath, counted to ten, and tried not to kick Hinata in the shins. “ _Brilliant, Shouyou. Thanks. Now she'll think I'm a total loser who can't even ask for favors by himself,_ ” he thought.

“You know what? Okay,” Kuroo said, standing up and zipping her hoodie. “Let's go. I'm leaving for a while!” she shouted to Tsukishima and the other girls, who all nodded, while walking out of the gym with Kenma and Hinata. And, said Hinata looked really happy because her plan was a success.

“Good! Then I'm going to practice my spike with Kage...”

“Dumbass Hinata!” an angry voice echoed in the deserted yard. Kageyama was approaching them, coming from the main building.

“You told me you were going to pee and then come back to the dorm, I've been waiting for you for ages! Back to the gym already!” she blurted, eyes with the same homicidal look Kenma had already witnessed.

“Osu, Bakageyama” Hinata replied, sticking her tongue out. “Then, Kenma, see you soon!” she looked at her friend with a very anxious look on her face, but she relaxed when Kenma nodded reassuringly.

“Sure. Bye Shouyou, bye Tobio-kun.”

Kageyama suddenly stiffened at being called by her first name, but nodded and then followed Hinata's lead in the gym.

“C'mon, mochi boy, let's go. I'd never want you to lose the train and spend the night here” Kuroo said, leading the way.

* * *

 

They walked fast, talking about the other teams who were taking part at the camp and other trivial stuff. Kenma was so nervous he almost bumped in a streetlamp, tripped in his own feet and, when Kuroo sneezed, instead of saying “bless you”, he said “thank you”.

They got to the deserted station ten minutes earlier; they sat on the bench Kenma had sat on in the morning.

“So,” Kuroo said, lazily extending her long legs and resting her hands behind her head, “did you have fun today?”

“... yeah,” he replied quietly. His heart was wildly pounding in his chest, he could feel its drumming even in his throat and ears. His time was almost up.

“Ha? What's that? Looks like you didn't have fun at all!” she pouted, lowering her arms.

“No, I did. I was just wondering about something... Were you mad at me this morning? When you came to pick me up?” the boy asked.

He exactly knew why she was pissed that morning, but he was desperately trying to understand Kuroo's feelings for him; being too shy, he was afraid to ask a direct question, so that was the best he could come up to. Kuroo clicked her tongue, annoyed, and crossed her arms.

“No,” she said after a while.

“You did seem pissed though.”

“Yeah, I was.”

“Then why?”

“What do you think that could be, mochi boy? Be honest. Why do you think I was pissed this morning?” she asked, snickering more creepily than usual. Kenma kept silent.

“C'mon, tell me!” She teased him.

“I...” Kenma began, looking at his shoes, “I think you were pissed because you realized I saw you blushing. And... since you're a tease who likes to mock other people and always looks so strong and carefree, and laid-back and apparently incapable of sweet emotions, you were pissed because I witnessed a vulnerable side of you.” He then shut his mouth and lowered his head even further, letting his hair covering his face like a curtain.

He couldn't believe it. He said it. Now Kuroo would have smacked him or tied him on the train rails. He could feel Kuroo's figure coming closer; he squeezed his eyes shut, ready for the impact. He began breathing irregularly through his nose. His hands were shaking...

“The fuck are you doing?” Kuroo asked him, an angry note in her voice. Kenma closed his eyes even tighter, now he could feel even his knees shaking...

“Oi. I asked. What. The. Fuck. You're. Doing,” she repeated. Her voice was as sharp as a knife. “I told you not to fucking panic like that again. Calm the hell down or I'll seriously punch you in the face.”

Kenma opened his eyes.

_What?_

Kuroo was crouching in front of him, their eyes at the same height. She looked a bit scared.

“Calm down. I'm not mad at you. Don't say stuff like that if you know you'll regret it,” she said. She was almost begging him and looked exasperated.

Kenma blinked, and his shaking gradually stopped. He relaxed his shoulders, which he hadn't realized he had stiffened before.

“I just wanted to know what you think about me,” he mumbled, blushing.

Kuroo blushed, too, averting her gaze, then clicked her tongue.

“Goddammit, I'm such a tsundere...” she sighed, suddenly standing up. She looked at the starlit sky, hands knitted together behind her back.

“You got everything right, mochi boy,” she said, still looking upwards.

Kenma hesitated.

“So...”

“So, next question: _why_ was I blushing?” She turned and looked at Kenma, serious.

“Because...” Kenma fumbled, looking for words. “ _Because you like me?_ ”

No, how weird and presumptuous was that?

He was still desperately trying to find the appropriate response, when Kuroo got closer, grabbed the boy by his hand and pulled him up. The sudden movement and his own weight almost made Kenma dangerously lose balance, so he gripped Kuroo's arm with his free hand, welcoming the girl's soft skin under his fingertips with surprise. In that awkward position, they were almost hugging. Instead of letting go, he froze, waiting for Kuroo to snort and tell him to piss off. But it didn't happen, and silence stretched between them again. Kenma could clearly smell Kuroo's cinnamon scent and feel her breath blowing our from her nostrils on his face, like a soft, continuous stroke. Not knowing what to lean his eyes on, he fixed them on a vague point on his right.

“Your train's coming,” she whispered. It was true: Kenma could hear it clattering louder and louder as it was approaching to the platform.

“Uh,” it was all he could say.

“Yeah. So,” Kuroo mechanically said, suddenly distancing herself, “see ya.”

“Yeah.”

The train had stopped and the doors were slowly opening. Kenma got in, then turned again to Kuroo.

“ _Should I say it?_ ” he thought to himself. “ _Should I? But what if she laughs at me? What if she tells me to piss off ?_ ”

But then he remembered Shouyou's word: “ _if you don't, I'll tell her tomorrow_ ”, and looked again at Kuroo.

His heart skipped a beat and he really had to clench his jaw to prevent to drop it open.

Kuroo was looking at him the same way Shouyou had been looking at Kageyama during that day: in a sweet way, but scared and insecure at the same time. Kenma decided to take the risk.

He took a deep breath.

“I like you,” he said, as the doors were closing.

Kuroo opened her mouth in surprise, looking at Kenma. Then lowered her head, hiding her eyes behind that crazy locks of hers, until the train started to move and Kenma lost sight of her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. God bless WordReference;  
> 2\. I actually wanted to add this chapter tomorrow, but I've just finished to watch the new Haikyuu episode so I was overwhelmed by emotions and just had to publish it! Next fic I'll write will definitely have Sugawara aka Sugabae in it;  
> 3\. Get me some good background music while writing and I'll be unstoppable. Thanks to Warpaint, Pantha du Prince, Bonobo, and Yann Tiersen;  
> 4\. Therefore, I already have drafts of chapter 7 AND 8. Brace yourselves, the fluff will give hypergycemia to all of you.


	7. Shorty gave me your number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma made a list of the most remarkable moments:  
> 1\. Kageyama almost choking on a charred piece of meat and Hinata blandly sipping her juice asking “Are you all right, Kageyama-kun?”;  
> 2\. Nishinoya crowdsurfing;  
> 3\. Yaku kicking Lev in the shins for 1. calling him “shorty” and 2. accidentally revealing that the two were in a relationship;  
> 4\. Kuroo and Bokuto almost starting a fight over the last sausage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters!!  
> Another useless and strangely short chapter. Figured I'd post it today because starting tomorrow I'll be busy with grape harvest and I guess I'll be too tired to correct my drafts and add more chapters anytime soon. Maybe next Sunday.  
> Comments are, as usual, warmly welcomed. I like to read your opinions and thoughts! Cheers

The morning after, Kenma woke up rather late, and it took him a whole thirty minutes, despite the hot weather and the humidity, to stand up from bed. Still sleepy, he headed to the bathroom to have a cold shower.

It was only when the boy was standing under the cool water jet that he realized what had happened the day before.

“Damn,” he murmured, eyes opened wide.

He had confessed to Kuroo. He did it. He told her “I like you” and then those train doors closed like in a shitty romantic comedy. That was so lame! He couldn't believe it.

He got out of the shower as fast as he could and reached over his phone, lying on the washing machine near the sink. He typed Shouyou's number, which he knew by heart, and hoped that his friend wouldn't have already finished breakfast and started morning practice.

“Kenma!” Shouyou picked up at the third ring. The bleach-haired boy held his breath.

“So? How did it go?” Shouyou asked, curiosity in her voice.

“I... I did it,” Kenma croaked.

“Really? How?”

Kenma told her briefly. “And now she'll think I'm a big nerd who read too many shoujo manga and that I had waited for that exact moment to confess to her!” he complained, rubbing his forehead with the already drenched towel. “How about you?” he then asked.

“I... I told Tob- Kageyama, too,” Hinata said.

Silence.

“... and?” Kenma asked, tense. Did it turn bad for Hinata? She was keeping silent, which was unusual. He asked once more. “Shouyou?”

“Annnnnnnd... we kinda... uhm... made out a little?” Hinata said, trying to sound innocent. “Annnd we... how can I say it... well, we did some other stuff too,” she concluded, sounding elusive.

“Really? That's great! You're happy, right?” Kenma asked, a big smile on his face. He was waiting for Shouyou to shout “Of course!”, or something like that... but instead, he heard a quiet sob.

“Shouyou?”

“I...” Hinata's voice broke, and the girl let out a small sob. Kenma was paralyzed. What on Earth had happened?

“Shouyou,” he rapidly said, “if you need me, I'm on my...”  
“I'm so happy!” Hinata interrupted him. She was now crying louder, sobbing restlessly in the receiver. “I'm so happy, Kenma, I thought she would be pissed, I had such a weight in my chest and I was afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't have accepted me if I had come out, and now I'm so, so happy...”

Words were coming out from Hinata's mouth in a restless flow, finally releasing the tension the girl had been burdening for too long. Kenma listened in silence, happy as ever while his best friend described him how things went.

“So, after practice... wait,” she said, her voice distancing. Kenma heard Hinata blowing her nose.

“After practice I apologized for what had happened in the morning, and she kinda apologized too, and then I told her... she blushed so hard, Kenma, I could almost see smoke coming out from her ears! And then she leaned over and... we kissed!” she concluded, her crying now gone. “And then, as I said, we hid in a dark corridor and, well, she put her hands in my p...”

“Okay, okay, stop here,” Kenma quickly said. “I'm glad things turned out well for you, Shouyou. Really. What are you going to say to your teammates?”

Kenma could feel Hinata hesitating. “We agreed to keep it a secret, for now,” she answered.

“Good. It's good you discussed about this, too.”

“However,” Hinata went on, “I'm glad for you, too! You couldn't hear her answer, but I bet she has the same feelings for you! Please don't let yourself down and say that she was taking the piss!”

“No,” Kenma replied. “I think she feels something for me. Maybe it's just a light crush, but I can't say my feelings for her left her indifferent.”

“See? Good!”

A bunch of days or so passed, and Kenma spent his time lazing around with Yamamoto and a couple of his friends at the arcade.

It was the second to last day of Hinata's training camp, when the boy received a text from her.

“ _Hey Kenma! Wanna come tomorrow? It's the last day of training camp, and I heard we're having a huge bbq! However, a team here has already left because of an injured member, so we have wayyy too much meat! Call someone from ur class, too! And then u can spend the night here! C'mon!_ ”

Kenma immediately texted back without giving the thing a second thought.

“ _Count me in._ ”

* * *

 

The day after, Kenma, Yamamoto and a couple of his friends arrived at the training camp.

“Kenma!” Hinata high-fived his best friend, jumping as high as Kenma was tall. She was so happy she was almost creepy. While greeting her and introducing Yamamoto and his friends, Yaku and Lev, Kenma peeked at Kageyama, who was staring at Hinata and the boys surrounding her with a overprotective, concerned expression on her face.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't mochi boy and his friends!” a low voice commented. Kenma blushed, but quickly put himself back together.

“Hi, Kuroo,” he greeted, turning around. He attentively looked at her face and expression, and they were the same as usual. Kenma took it as a good sign and afforded himself to smile at her. It was like she had just been hit by a brick on her head: she blinked, confused, and turned to Hinata who wanted to introduce her toYamamoto.

“Kenma-san!”

It was Michimiya and Yamaguchi. They seemed to have a liking for him, always asking him how he was and talking to him.

“Yui-san, Tadashi-san, good morning. How did the camp go?”

Yamaguchi blushed and started poking his index together, and Michimiya laughed.

“Love is in the air, Kenma-san!” the girl said, lowering her voice. Yamaguchi blushed even harder. Kenma was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted by Yamamoto yelling how cute Shimizu with a ponytail looked.

“Ohohoh!” a wild voice echoed in the yard.

“Ohohoh, Bokuto! Akaashi!” Kuroo ran towards her friends. “Glad you managed to get here...”

Lots of people were arriving, attracted by the promise of mountains of grilled meat. The people's skylark, excitement and laughter made Kenma suffocate a little; he had always hated crowded places. He turned to Hinata.

“Shouyou, could you tell us where to unpack our stuff for the night? Shouyou?”

Hinata wasn't listening, looking terrified at a couple of boys. One was even shorter than Hinata, and had wild, brown hair with a golden lock on the top of his head; on the contrary, the other one was tall, big, had his hair in a bun and even had a goatee. He must have been at least eighteen years old. This boy seemed to have noticed Hinata's insistent gaze, and tried to avoid contact.

“Shouyou? It's rude to stare at people like that, c'mon,” Kenma said, pulling Hinata's sleeve, only to be ignored. The tall boy had started to approach them. Great, Hinata had made him angry with her rude staring. Kenma was already in position to bow his head and apologize, when the boy talked in a deep, kind voice.

“I'm sorry... Is something the mat...”

“Oi! Whatcha looking at!” a loud, loud voice yelled. The short boy with him came over and placed himself between his friend and Kenma and Hinata. He looked really aggressive.

“Ehm, no, I'm sorry, I don't know what my friend's doing, she's a bit weird...” Kenma apologized.

“You!” she finally shouted, pointing her finger at the tall boy.

“Kenma, don't you remember him? He's the guy that was staring at me at the train station some time ago!”

Kenma and the two other boys looked absolutely puzzled. Kenma couldn't remember... but then gave a closer look and remembered the guy: he was the one he saw that morning when he has almost missed the train to school, the third year Shouyou had texted him about.

“Yeah, I remember now... but you didn't have the goatee back then,” he said, trying to sound friendly (and apparently failing, because that guy's tiny bodyguard looked really pissed).

“But, please don't mind Shouyou, she's easily suggestible and very gullible... I'm sorry...” Kenma bowed his head and forced Hinata to do the same.

“No, that's not necessary, please stand up!” the long-haired boy begged. He looked totally uncomfortable with the situation. “Actually,” he went on, “I remember, too. And if I bothered you, I apologize! Actually, you had some rice and egg all over your cheek, that's why I was staring! I didn't know if I should have told you or not, but then you accidentally wiped it away with your sleeve... I'm sorry!” he repeated, bowing. His short friend burst out laughing.

“So that's the problem! Asahi-san, you really are lame!” and laughed again.

“Noya...” the other groaned in discomfort.

“Apologies accepted!” Hinata chirped, now happy as usual. “My name is Hinata Shouyou, and this is my best friend, Kozume Kenma!”

Both boys smiled.

“I'm Nishinoya Yuu!” the short boy exclaimed, pointing his thumb at his chest. “And this is Azumane Asahi-san!”

Hinata, caught by Nishinoya's enthusiasm, immediately became more talkative and engaged a conversation with him and Asahi.

“You look lost, let me show you and your friends your room,” Yamaguchi said as she approached Kenma again. The boy, grateful, called Yamamoto, Yaku and Lev and headed inside the building.

The barbecue was really a mountain of meat as promised. There was so much to eat, that it went on until evening. Kenma made a list of the most remarkable moments:

  1. Kageyama almost choking on a charred piece of meat and Hinata blandly sipping her juice asking “Are you all right, Kageyama-kun?”;

  2. Nishinoya crowdsurfing;

  3. Yaku kicking Lev in the shins for 1. calling him “shorty” and 2. accidentally revealing that the two were in a relationship;

  4. Kuroo and Bokuto almost starting a fight over the last sausage.




 

When the barbecue was over, everyone felt so full and sleepy that the atmosphere was suddenly quiet; the coaches of each team urged their players to go to sleep because the morning after they were supposed to leave pretty early.

Kenma went to sleep with Yamamoto and all the other boys who had been invited over. Everyone fell asleep pretty fast, tired from the long and hot day. Kenma was about to fall asleep, too, but Bokuto started to snore so loud he soon was wide awake again. He was about to cover his head with the pillow, when the screen of his phone lit up. A message.

“ _Shorty gave me your number. See you in five at the gym stairs outside, mochi boy?_ ”

Kenma's heart fluttered.

“ _Ok._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I planned to make this story 10 chapters long. I SWEAR the smut will come. Be patient.


	8. I can't believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You once punched in the throat a guy the double your size.”  
> “True. He grabbed my ass. Next.”  
> “You go clubbing at college parties with a fake ID.”  
> “Half-true. Happened only once. Next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I said I'd have uptated on Sunday but today I didn't get too strained so I'm just adding the chapter I've had already written before. Sorry if there will be typos, I did my best to correct this but my eyes are like --> @.@  
> So enjoy this chapter and since I don't have anything written yet who knows when I'll update again? I have plot but nothing concrete.

Kenma got out from his futon, climbed over his sleeping roommates (he had to literally jump to pass over Asahi and Nishinoya's entangled limbs) and silently changed in his clothes. The night was hot and humid, but slightly better than the day. When he approached the gym, he could already see Kuroo's slim figure from afar.

“Hi,” he greeted when he got close.

“Hello, pudding-kun.”

Kenma turned up his nose. Kuroo laughed.

“What, you actually prefer mochi boy?”

“I prefer my first name,” he said, sitting on the stairs, elbows on his knees. Kuroo let out a short laugh and sat next to him.

“So,” Kuroo said, “had fun today?”

“Yeah, I did.” As a force of habit, Kenma was fiddling again with the strap of his phone.

“You said that rabbit foot is a present. From whom?” Kuroo asked. Again, always all these questions. Why was she so curious about something so trivial?

“My grandmother. She died when I was little. She gave me this charm the day before she passed away.”

“You have good memories of her?”

“Yeah, definitely. She was one of the best people I know.”

“Am I among the best people you know?” Kuroo asked again, grinning.

Kenma blushed and suddenly lowered his voice.

“I can't say that yet, I don't know you so well...”

“I know, I'm joking!” Kuroo slapped his forearm. “So, who's another one? Important person, I mean.”

“My mother. And Hinata,” Kenma said, without even thinking about it.

“Uuh, I figured you'd mention Shorty. And your father?”

Kenma stiffened, the rabbit foot still in his hands.

“My father... lives in Australia now. He left my mom when he found out she was pregnant. I don't even know his face.”

Silence fell; Kenma was suddenly gloomy and Kuroo embarrassed.

“I'm sorry, mochi boy.”

“It's okay. You couldn't know.” He lifted his head and smiled at Kuroo.

“Let's change topic, ok?” she suggested.

“Ok...”

“Good! Then, are Hinata and Kageyama finally together?”

Kenma opened his mouth in surprise, and Kuroo cocked an eyebrow.

“What? Everyone in the team knows there's something between them. Tsukishima and some others have open bets about it! Have they already gone to stage one and two?”

“I can't tell you that,” Kenma replied. Kuroo giggled.

“You're very loyal, aren't you?”

“I'm not a snitch.”

“Okay, okay. Your turn. Ask a question.”

“About what?”

“Anything you like.”

Kenma thought about it a while. There were so many things he wanted to know about Kuroo, he didn't know where to start... But they had all night before them...

“Are you and Bokuto close?”

“Mmmh yeah, we're good friends. Like you and Hinata, I suppose. Why? Jealous?” she snickered.

“No, definitely not. But looking at your body language and gestures it looks like you're close, like, _that_ close...”

“Oh yeah,” Kuroo nonchalantly said, “I had a crush on him. We dated for a while, but then we agreed to remain friends.”

“Why?”

Kuroo looked at Kenma, incredulous.

“Dude...” she said after a long silence. “He's gay!”

Silence fell for a second, to be filled immediately after by their laughter.

“Right, I should know!” Kenma uttered, catching his breath. “Your turn,” he said when the giggling stopped.

“Ok. Tell me some rumors about me. I know there are lots of them, but my sweet and caring teammates won't tell me even one because they think they'll hurt me. So?”

“Are you sure?” Kenma asked.

“Yes! Hurry up.”

“Ok... so... well... people say you like both girls and boys.”

“Correct. Next.”

“You once punched in the throat a guy the double your size.”

“True. He grabbed my ass. Next.”

“You go clubbing at college parties with a fake ID.”

“Half-true. Happened only once. Next.”

“At said parties, you get high and drunk and have orgies in the bathroom.”

“Who, me? Ha ha ha!” she laughed, slapping her hand on her thigh.

“Well, you totally look like you would get wasted at a college party with a fake ID, no offense...” Kenma replied.

“Me? You're kidding? I'm a Straight edge!” she proudly said.

“A... what?”

“Straight edge! So no, I've never gotten drunk, I've never smoked, and I've never took part in an orgy,” she said, crossing her arms, still giggling.

“Sounds like a nun's life,” Kenma replied, frowning.

“No way. It's a hardcore lifestyle that predicts the abstinence from tobacco, drugs, and occasional sex. I've been sticking with it since I was 15.”

“Whoa. Ok, now it's my turn.” Kenma really wished Kuroo stopped being so curious about the gossip on her. But it looked like Kuroo had read Kenma's mind.

“No way! C'mon, I want to know more stuff!”

“Why? Doesn't the thought that other people might think bad of you obsess you?” Kenma found incredible how that girl couldn't be grazed by all that rumors. If only one of those would have ever been referred to him, Kenma was sure he would've already asked his mother to move to another continent.

“As long as I know the truth, I don't care about what people say. And the more they talk about me and the more they spread rumors, the more they're envious, no? I'm more scared about what people _do_ than what they think.”

“You have a point, but...”

“No buts. It's your turn, right?” she cut short.

Kenma blushed.

“What? Is it an embarrassing question?”

Kenma nodded.

“C'mon. You know I won't get mad. Take it easy.”

The boy smiled, loosening a little.

“Ok... so, you said you're a Straight edge. And being a Straight edge means no casual sex.”

“It's not an absolute rule, but go on.”

“There are so many rumors about you and your... adventures with other girls. And once I heard Tsukishima-san saying something about you getting in her panties. So... ?”

Kuroo sighed, staying silent; it looked like she was looking for words.

“I... I did have my experiences with both boys and girls. And I've already told you that I don't have casual sex. So... do the math.”

She smiled bitterly at Kenma, who immediately felt rude.

“You... were in love with all of them?” he asked.

“I don't know if it was love. But sure I had strong feelings for them. Even for that Tsukishima. But, in her case, our personalities differed too much. We started to see each other, but each time it was a disaster. I would tease her because I hoped to see her loosening up a little, she's always so serious. And she would tease me back. We fought a lot. And then she broke up with me.”

“... I'm sorry,” Kenma whispered. Kuroo shrugged. “Now she has Yamaguchi to tend after her. She's more relaxed then ever and that freckly girl is the embodiment of happiness. I'm glad for both of them.”

Kenma had a revelation. “So that's why Michimiya said 'love is in the air' today! And Tadashi-san blushed! Di something happen in the past few days?”

“Ohohoh, really?” Kuroo asked, smirking. “Yeah, Tsukki and Yamaguchi came out after Michimiya found them eating each other in the showers last night,” she said. “That poor Yamaguchi was so embarrassed. But I'm really happy for them. Love is good, I guess.”

“Yeah...” Kenma mumbled.

“Ok, my turn, my last question.” Kuroo turned her torso towards Kenma, and invited him to do the same. They were now sitting looking at each other straight in the face. Kuroo was suddenly serious.

“Did you mean what you told me that night? At the station?”

Kenma felt his throat suddenly dry, his mouth too. He was so relaxed he had actually forgot _that_. As if it was something insignificant.

“Why... why wouldn't I mean that?”

“Don't answer with another question, goddammit!”

Kuroo swiftly stood up, her hands closed in fists. Seeing Kenma's eyes widen, she immediately recomposed herself. “I'm sorry,” she said, sitting again. “I'm sorry. I'm just tired of people saying they care about me when actually they don't.”

What? Who could possibly do something like that? To Kuroo? The beautiful, popular Kuroo Tetsurou? Kenma found it hard to believe, but Kuroo's bitter and sad expression convinced him.

“I'm sorry. I have no idea why anyone would do that to anybody in the first place, so...”  
“I'll tell you why. Because I'm Kuroo-fucking-Tetsurou. Everyone approaches me because I look easy; that's what I meant when I said that I'm scared by what people do, not think. They approach me, eventually I fall for them. And then they were just kidding, they just wanted to go around and say that I licked their pussy or sucked their dick... and then leave. Almost all of them. So that's...”

“I like you.”

Kuroo stopped her talking and turned to Kenma again.

“I mean it,” the boy said. “Stop being such a whiny tsundere, that's not like you. I like you. That's what you wanted to know, right?”

Kuroo slightly nodded.

“Good,” she said, nodding once more. She then leaned over Kenma, closing the gap between them, their noses brushing against each other. She took Kenma's hand and squeezed it lightly.

“That's what I wanted to hear. Because I like you, too, mochi boy. So you'd better be serious, because if I ever find out you were fucking with my feelings I'll rip _your_ foot and make a lucky charm with it.”

“You're scary,” the boy whispered, shivering. His heart was beating like crazy. Kuroo's cinnamon scent was all he could smell. “But you're not very convincing. A lucky charm of my foot would be quite a pain to bring around.”

Kuroo snorted, amused.

“You're right,” and then she pressed her lips against Kenma's. It was humid, soft and warm. Kuroo moved away from the kiss to look at Kenma.

“So?”

Kenma looked so confused, Kuroo snorted again and kissed him on his pink flushed cheek. “What's wrong?”

“I...” Kenma was looking for words. “I can't believe it.”

“You need another one to let it sink in?” she smirked.  
“Yes,” Kenma immediately replied, nodding furiously. Kuroo laughed, and kissed him again. This time it was deeper. Kenma slightly opened his lips, and Kuroo took advantage of it slipping her tongue in his mouth. She caressed Kenma's front teeth with it, and then pushed it further. Kenma responded brushing his own tongue with hers, slowly, not exactly sure about what to do. He tilted his head a little to let the kiss get deeper.

Kuroo gently bit and sucked at his lower lip, licked his upper lip and then again slid her tongue in Kenma's mouth, this time twining it with more fervor to Kenma's. He was finally starting to get the hang of it, a warm and fuzzy sensation swarming in his stomach and chest, when Kuroo pulled off again and moved with her fingers Kenma's hair behind his ear. She then kissed and licked its outline, moved further and placed little, gentle kisses on Kenma's neck. The boy let out a small gasp. He hesitantly put his hands on Kuroo's waist, covered only by the layer of her t-shirt, and gently squeezed. She was warm and soft, yet firm.

“Mochi boy,” she whispered against his neck, “was it your first kiss?” She looked at him, serious. The boy nodded.

“I'm happy to be your first one, then. Wanna be my boyfriend?”

Kenma turned red, surprised.

“I... I,” he began, stuttering, “I... yeah.”

Kuroo smiled, gently and fondly, genuinely happy and relieved. She was prettier than ever, her lashes encircling her amber eyes.

“Good,” she whispered, and leaned forward.

“Then let's make out some more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened! Let me know what you think about it! Aaand also, would you like some more of Kema's mother? Because I have very little planned for her yet, soooo lemme know again
> 
>  
> 
> I love the idea of Kuroo being a Straight edge. Two dear friends of mine play in a hardcore punk band and tour throughout Europe and look like the scariest dudes in the world but actually they're just idiot teddy bears who stick with a healthy lifestyle but like to headbang and play naked so I thought it could fit Kuroo well.  
> Check the Wikipedia page about Straight edge culture if you're interested, it's pretty decent


	9. Take your pants off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How did you know where I live?”  
> “My mother works at the school administration. I had her browse the students' data to find your address.”  
> “I think that's illegal.”  
> “It is.”

Sunday morning. Kenma was brushing his teeth calmly, sand still in his eyes. He and Kuroo had sat on those stairs till two in the morning: they would make out, talk, and make out again. His heart began racing at the though of Kuroo's hands on his waist, in his hair, and his limbs felt suddenly numb. When the bathroom door opened, Kenma quickly recomposed himself.

“Ohohoh, if it isn't _you_!” Bokuto chirped, standing behind Kenma, who calmly looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of him. The day before he had learned that he wasn't so scary as he seemed: actually, he was quite simple-minded.

“ _Me_?” Kenma politely asked, bowing to wash his face.

“Yeah, _you_! You're Kuroo's new toy, right?”

Kenma choked on his spit and this time turned around to confront him. He wasn't Kuroo's toy. He was her boyfriend. He had just took all the courage necessary, mouth already open to give that simpleton a good reply, when...

“Shut the fuck up, man,” a serious voice intervened. Akaashi slapped Bokuto in the back of his neck.

“Yeah, dude, shut the fuck up.”

Kuroo's head was peeping in the bathroom, body still in the hallway.

“Ohohoh, Kuroo! But you're the one who told me that-”

“He's not my toy.” Kuroo firmly replied, smirk steadily in place but eyes darting menacingly. Kenma looked at his legs to make sure they wouldn't have melted from both happiness and embarrassment. Kuroo blinked an eye to him and disappeared.

After a short breakfast, everyone was ready to leave. Kenma, Yamamoto, Lev and Yaku took the same train of Kuroo's team. Hinata sat next to Kageyama (“ _don't fall asleep, dumbass, and don't lean on me_ ”) and Kenma was happy that Kuroo didn't sit next to him, or everyone would have had a good reason to talk about him.

“Where did you go last night, Kenma?” Yamamoto asked as the train was starting to move.

“What do you mean?” Kenma replied, trying to look and sound innocent.

“You disappeared around ten and never came back!”

“I came back half an hour later, you were already asleep,” he lied. Yamamoto bought it and Kenma took a breath of relief.

Everyone was gradually getting off the train at the respective station. Kuroo got off at the one before Kenma and Hinata's, and the only thing she did to greet the boy was her grin and the usual “See you, mochi boy.” When she got off, Yamamoto scoffed.

“Damn, why is that Tease Queen targeting you? I would have punched her in the face already, how can you stand it? And what's up with that shitty nickname?”

Kenma made up another quick lie while mentally thanking Kuroo for her discretion.

* * *

 

Kenma got home so sticky from sweat, he decided to take another shower. He was in his bedroom, only wearing his briefs, when his mother barged in without knocking.

“What the- mom!” Kenma cried, gripping his wet towel and trying to cover his torso. “I could have been naked!”

“Is that a hickey?” Kaya asked, ignoring her son's complaint. Kenma's stomach dropped at the bottom of his feet and didn't answer.

“Is that a hickey!?” She asked again, now almost shouting. “Who is it? That tease chick?”

“It's not your business” he mumbled, putting on his t-shirt.

“C'mooooooon, tell me!” she was now close and was about to put her hands on the red spot on Kenma's neck.

“Back off, mom!”

“Tell me!”

“Why?”

“I'm curious!”

“That's not a good reason to tell you, sorry.”

“Don't make me ground you!”

“That's not fair!”

“It is! Now, tell me!”

Kenma would have preferred if his mother would have gone mad crazy, instead of being such a meddler. He knew other people would have preferred the other way around, but even so...

“Yes,” he finally replied, looking for a pair of socks in the nightstand.

“Really? You got a picture? I wanna see her! Is she hot? But I bet she is, I think you've already told me... her name?”

“I'm not gonna tell you anything more.” Kenma sat in front of his computer and put his headphones on, trying to ignore her so she would go away. But then he thought about it... she would have been so happy to know he'd found a girlfriend. That he had fun with among a large group of people, that he actually felt so close to someone, with a feeling stronger than friendship...

Kaya was about to leave, stopping her immature blabbering.

“Mom.”

She stopped on the threshold, turning her head to look at her son. She was gently smiling. Kenma took off the headphones.

“I... actually I want to tell you about yesterday.”

Kenma told her everything: about the new people he met, the new contacts he exchanged, the time he actually laughed when Yaku kicked Lev, his night with Kuroo.

“So now we're together. Like a couple,” he concluded. He'd rarely talked his much before, his mouth felt dry. Kaya had remained silent the whole story, and now was beaming while looking proudly at her son.

“It was about time you'd found someone! So her name's Kuroo-chan, eh? Good!”

“I don't know if she'll want to come over for lunch, though. She's a bit... unusual?”

“Well well, we'll see! Now, time to prepare some lunch. I'm happy for you, Kenma.” Kaya ruffled Kenma's hair and got out.

* * *

 

Soon, summer break was over, and the usual school routine began again. Days passed, and everyone around school was wondering why Kuroo was lately hanging out with a quiet boy who looked like a pudding.

“Just let 'em talk” Kuroo lazily said one afternoon. She and Kenma were lying in the school lawn behind the building, enjoying the last warm days, hiding from other students (by Kenma's request).

“They're asking themselves why you hang out with a pudding. And the fact that you call me by that sure doesn't help.”

Kuroo burst out in an amused laughter. She lift her torso up and turned towards Kenma, leaning her head on her hand.

“C'mon, mochi boy. You know I don't care about stuff like that. I hoped that being with me would teach you something.”

Kenma tore off some grass blades and watched them as they scattered in the autumn breeze. “... still I-” but he stopped talking when Kuroo suddenly was towering over him.

“What if they saw us kissing like this? Now?” She whispered, smirking.

“It's not funny-”

Kuroo now was gripping Kenma's wrists and leaning her weight on them, knees on each side of the boy's body. It was such a compromising position, Kenma blushed and turned away his head.

“C'mon, just a kiss” she murmured, leaning closer. Kenma closed his eyes, his heart racing like crazy.

“Stop...”

The boy was about to try to get her off, but suddenly she retired and got back in the same position she was before. Surprised, Kenma looked at her. She looked shocked, her mouth slightly opened, her eyebrows frowned. She might have sensed Kenma's anxiety arise, and the boy took advantage of it.

“Why do you have to tease me like that?” Kenma could ask, now pissed. “You know I don't like stuff like that, you know it! And yet you do it as if my word doesn't count shit! I... I... There are other million ways to make fun of me or tease me, and you choose the worst one...”

Kuroo looked scared by Kenma's anger. Her eyes were wide opened, her mouth now too. Her hands were clenching the hem of her skirt. Kenma went on with his outburst for another couple of minutes, when he finally spent and crouched down, crossed arms on his knees and face hid by his hair.

“I'm sorry,” Kuroo managed to whisper after a while. “I thought... c'mon, be rational. It's after classes, club activities have yet to start... who could possibly see us?”

“I though you understood,” Kenma's muffled voice replied. “You were so discrete the day after summer camp, I thought you did it for me, I thought you cared...”

“I _do_ care. And I did it for you, because not even twelve hours had passed... But I thought that now you didn't want to keep our... _thing_... a secret. And I'm not doing anything to imply that, we're just hanging sometimes during lunch break and after school... is it so bad? Do you... really want to keep it a secret?” she asked. Kenma heard disappointment in her voice and looked at her. She did look disappointed, actually. And hurt.

“I don't know,” he began. “But it's not because I'm ashamed of it, I just-”

“Then why are you so mad?”

Kenma snapped, standing up and grabbing his bag.

“There are many ways to ask about stuff like this, like actually asking instead of making me uncomfortable. Maybe that's why Tsukishima left you,” he concluded, and walked away, leaving Kuroo sitting on the grass, alone and hurt.

* * *

 

At home, Kenma sat on the sofa, even more tired than after a P.E. class. He couldn't stop thinking about his outburst, his hands still shaking. It had felt good at the moment, to let his frustration all out, but now... he felt like shit.

He hurt her, he was sure of it. He even mentioned her story with Tsukishima, which he knew she had been sad about... he felt shame washing all over his body and hid his face in his hands. He was wondering if he should have texted her, and was about to grab his phone, when this whistled, signaling an incoming message. Kenma's heart started to race, but he could feel only disappointment when he saw the sender of the message: his mother.

“ _Yo! I'm gonna be late, don't wait for me for dinner. Do some treasure hunting in the fridge. Love you._ ”

Kenma's lower lip started to lightly tremble. They had been together for three weeks, and they'd already had their first fight. A fight started by his stubbornness. He'd been so mean, he couldn't stand it. He dialed Shouyou's number, but she didn't pick up.

“ _What if Kuroo called her and told her what a shitty person I am and she doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?_ ”

“ _What if she wants to break up with me? I don't want that..._ ”

“ _But how could she do something like that, in the open? She, who would scold Bokuto and Akaashi for having sex in the gym?_ ”

“ _Wait... why am I such a whiny little bitch?_ ”

Thought like these kept Kenma so busy and depressed, he wasn't even feeling hungry. He tried to call Shouyou another couple of times, but with no luck. He tried to play a game on his DS, but he couldn't clear even the easiest levels. At nine, he went upstairs to change in his pajamas and go to sleep. He had just brushed his teeth, when the doorbell rang. Kaya had forgotten again the keys, Kenma was sure. He snorted and headed downstairs. He swung the door open while he was already turning back to go to his room. He didn't want to discuss about it with his mother, not yet.

“Where are your keys?” he asked, irritated, his right foot on the first wooden step.

“Well... I don't live here... that's why, I guess” Kuroo's voice answered. Kenma almost tripped and had to grab the railing. He could see his knuckles turning white from the pressure. His legs felt so weak... he turned around slowly.

Kuroo was still on the threshold, her figure lit by the light on the porch. She was blank as a sheet. They stood in silence, like that, for at least one minute.

“Hi,” Kenma managed to whisper.

“Hi. Can I come in?” Kuroo replied. Her expression was totally serious.

“Yeah. Let's go to my room, my mom should be home soon and...”

“Ok.”

Kuroo got in, closed the door behind her and followed Kenma.

“How did you know where I live?”

“My mother works at the school administration. I had her browse the students' data to find your address.”

“I think that's illegal.”

“It is.” Kuroo shrugged as she stepped in Kenma's bedroom. The boy didn't like that polite talk. It looked like quiet before the storm. He gestured Kuroo to sit on his bed, while he sat on the floor, crossing his legs.

“Kuroo-”

“I'm sorry, mochi boy.” Kuroo looked really down, the bags under her eyes heavier than usual. Did she cry?

“No, _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry for flipping out like that, I'm sorry for mentioning Tsukishima-san...”

“That wasn't really nice of you, I have to admit. But you were right, that's why she left. And that's why I want to apologize. It's just... I'm not really used to this boyfriend-girlfriend thing yet. I can't approach myself seriously to other people. But... I promise I'll do my best to get it right for you. And to be honest, I've never felt like this... with anyone before. So good and at peace with myself and so happy. So please, _please_ , don't leave me,” she said, and tears rose to her eyes.

Kenma was shocked. She... was crying? _For him?_ She actually cared that much about him, she was even scared?

“What? No, I don't want to! I thought you wanted to! Please, don't cry...”

“I won't,” Kuroo said, sniffing and trying to keep her voice steady. She wiped the corners of her eyes, and looked back at the boy in front of her.

“But... I don't want to keep this thing a secret. I understand if you don't want to go all out tomorrow, it would be ridiculous even for me. But...”

“I don't want to keep this hidden either. I'm,” Kenma replied, his ears turning red, “I'm proud of being with you,” he finished in a whisper, looking at his own hands. “It's just... we don't know each other too well yet. I have zero experience in this field. Let's just... hang out like in these days.”

“But you didn't like it,” Kuroo objected, her face red from what Kenma had just said.

“I didn't say that. I don't like people talking behind my back, but I had fun with you. And I think that it's worth it, so I'll put more effort in this. I like you a lot,” he said, still looking down. Silence fell; Kenma could feel his face so hot, he could have fried an egg on it.

“Then,” Kuroo finally said, “let's both put more effort in this. And let's talk to each other when we have a problem. Sounds good, mochi boy?”

Kenma looked at her and nodded. They both were much relaxed now.

“Actually, I would have never imagined you could get that angry,” Kuroo honestly said, patting on the mattress to invite Kenma to sit close to her.

“Well, I know. I mean, I was surprised, too. And I felt so horrible for being so mean, I'm sorr-”

He couldn't finish his sentence because Kuroo silenced him with a deep kiss. Immediately, without thinking about it, his hands moved on Kuroo's soft hips. When their lips departed, Kuroo smiled and lied down on Kenma's bed, moving aside to let Kenma place himself beside her. Kenma mimicked Kuroo and lied down on his side, eager to kiss her again. They made out like that for a while, fingers timidly traveling along each others' backs.

“I'm falling so hard for you, mochi boy, you have no idea,” Kuroo whispered when their kiss broke.

“I wonder why, sometimes, really. Why would you fall for a wallflower like me?”

“Ah? What does that mean? You're cute as fuck, that's why!” Kuroo replied, laughing, and clung closer to Kenma, her head in the cavity of his neck. Kenma shivered with pleasure as Kuroo licked a long line on his neck. Kuroo moved even closer and Kenma dared to put his hand on her ass. Hearing no objection, he slowly began to stroke it in small circles. He squeezed it, and it was so round and firm he wanted more, cupping it and moaning as Kuroo was now lightly biting his collar bone. He could feel his half-hard dick rubbing on the fabric of his briefs. He really hoped Kuroo wouldn't notice, but the boy gasped loudly as the girl was now cupping his groin.

“Take your pants off,” she whispered. She moved a bit apart to get a better look at Kenma. The boy was surprised.

Like... did she want to...?

“I mean, if you want to, of course...” Kuroo added, now looking a bit embarrassed. Kenma didn't know how to reply. Should he say yes? And strip naked as she was looking at him? What if she laughed at his weak physique?

He preferred to grab Kuroo by her waist, settling closer, and kissing her again. Kuroo didn't object, and Kenma slowly began to fiddle with Kuroo's shirt, pulling it out from the hem of her skirt. When it was off, he slid a hand on Kuroo's belly. The girl broke the kiss to take a sharp breath with her mouth, and Kenma took the chance to crouch his head and sucking Kuroo's neck. The girl moaned and imitated Kenma, sliding her hands all over Kema's chest. His dick was so hard, he was growing impatient despite the shyness from a moment ago. He hungrily shifted position to place himself above Kuroo, unbuttoning Kuroo's shirt to reveal her muscular belly and her not too big breasts. He crouched and kissed her cleavage. Kuroo immediately ran her fingers through Kenma's hair, moaning appreciatively, to remove, not after long, her shirt and her bra, graciously arching her back to complete the task. Kenma helped her and hastily threw the clothing on the floor, licking and sucking Kuroo's left nipple, while pinching the right one with his fingers. Kuroo was quivering under his touch, panting and moaning loudly and inciting him.

“Yes... don't stop... don't stop...” she panted.

She put her legs around Kenma's waist, lacing her ankles together, and started rocking her hips against Kenma's. The boy gasped and responded, rubbing his groin against Kuroo's, through layers and layers of fabric. He was about to finally take his pants off, when Kuroo easily slid a hand through his pajamas' elastic waist and his briefs, and gently stroked Kenma's erection. The boy hissed, shutting his eyes. Kuroo started to work him slowly, fingers gently caressing his length, starting from the base to get just below the tip. A drop of precum dripped from Kema's cock, and Kuroo used it to wet her fingers and lubricate her boyfriend's dick, now gripping it and pumping it with a steady pace.

“Ah... ah... yeah...” Kenma muttered, eyes still closed. With her free hand, Kuroo pulled off Kenma's pants and briefs, and the boy wiggled out of them, stood up interrupting the sweet, sweet, sensation, and took his shirt off, too. He was now totally naked, sitting with his butt cheeks on his heels, in front of Kuroo.

The girl was reddened all over her chest and cheeks, breathing heavily and eyes filled with lust as she was staring at Kenma's body.

“You're beautiful,” Kenma whispered, leaning in for a kiss. They kissed slowly, but needy and hungrily. Kenma pulled off and slowly reached down Kuroo's neck, biting and sucking the flushed skin, to reach her collar bone, again her breasts, and her belly. He licked with the tip of his tongue her navel, and the girl graciously giggled.

“Hey, that tickles!” she said, still laughing. Kenma puffed against her skin, smiling. She was so adorable and sweet, he wanted more and more and more...

The boy hastily unzipped Kuroo's skirt and the girl removed it, kicking it at the bottom of the bed. Slowly, the boy positioned himseld between Kuroo's legs and began kissing her inner thighs, making the muscles behind his lips contract with pleasure; Kuroo would whimper every time Kenma sucked the sensitive skin. Without hesitation, Kenma slowly stroked a finger on Kuroo's panties, making the girl moan loudly.

“Ah... that... feels good...”

Kenma started rubbing his finger at a steady pace, up and down, eventually pausing to make small circles with his thumb on Kuroo's clit. Soon the fabric got wet, creating a dark spot on Kuroo's white panties.

“Take them off,” Kenma said. Kuroo lifted her butt and Kenma slid the panties down Kuroo's legs, kissing them during the task. He stood again above Kuroo, looking at her totally naked. She was smirking.

“Like what you see?” she asked.

Kenma nodded, suddenly blushing.

“You're beautiful,” he went again. Kuroo smiled fondly.

“You too.”

Kenma felt encouraged, so he leaned again between Kuroo's thighs and shyly licked Kuroo's slit. The girl suddenly jerked her hips, hand grabbing Kenma's hair, with a soft “Oh”.

He licked again, to then take her clit in his mouth, gently sucking and licking in small circles with the tip of his tongue.

“Yeah that's right... like that...” Kuroo whimpered, her grip on Kenma's hair getting tighter. As Kenma kept going, the girl rocked her hips more forward against Kenma's mouth, and every time she would breath out, she couldn't help it but let a moan come out from her mouth.

With one hand, Kenma kept on gently stroking on her thigh, and with the other one he caressed Kuroo's slit. It was so pleasantly wet, the boy easily inserted one finger in her pussy, making the girl let out a small scream.

“Ah! That's...”

Kema put up a fast pace as Kuroo's breath started to get heavier, pumping and hooking and tapping his finger and licking her clit. Her thighs started to shake violently, as she reached to her orgasm.

“Don't stop don't stop don't stop _please..._ ” she was begging him.

She was so close, even if Kenma's arms hurt, he kept going even faster... his head felt so dizzy while licking and touching her and hearing her coming undone, he didn't even care about himself anymore, there was always time for that... he wanted to make her come so badly. He wanted to give his whole self to her.

Kuroo suddenly dig her nails into Kenma's scalp, lifting her shaky thighs as the orgasm washed all over her body. Then she suddenly pushed Kenma off, her clit now too sensitive. When Kenma pulled away, the girl closed her legs and curled up on herself, knees on her chest, enjoying the warm wave with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Ah... th-that was...” she stuttered, fingers grasping Kenma's pillow. The boy waited for her to come back to planet Earth, looking in awe at his girlfriend.

“Come here,” she whispered when she finally opened her eyes and relaxed her muscles. Kenma lied down and Kuroo pulled him in a long, all-tongue kiss.

“Let's do something about this,” she whispered, rhythmically stroking a finger on Kenma's neglected cock. It had gone half soft, but Kuroo's touch made it throb and get hard again.

“Let me suck you off,” she said, smiling. Kenma got red. Kuroo softly laughed.

“What?”

“It's...”

“Your first time?”

“Yeah...”

“Don't you want it?”

“Yeah, but...”

“Don't be shy, mochi boy. I want to make you feel good,” Kuroo murmured in Kenma's ear. The boy nodded, and Kuroo crouched down to position herself with her mouth one inch close to Kenma's dick.

She had just stuck out her tongue, the tip so close to his cock, Kenma was breathing hastily with anticipation, when...

“I'm home!” a loud voice yelled from downstairs.

“Shit,” both Kenma and Kuroo said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first time I write some frick fracking forgive me if it's sloppy


	10. That Kuroo sure is hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want you to say it. It's not a taboo, you know,” she said maliciously.  
> Kenma took a breath through his nose and looked at Kuroo straight in the eyes.  
> “Do you want to have sex tomorrow night?”  
> “Hell yeah,” Kuroo replied, sticking out her hand to high-five her surprised yet happy boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter sorry it took so long

Kenma abruptly sat, looking horrified at Kuroo.

“Put your clothes on, quick,” he ordered with an alarmed tone in his voice. He stood up to reach for his pajamas, his heartbeat drumming in his chest.

“Ok,” Kuroo said, immediately reaching for her panties, “but please keep calm. Is your mother that strict?” she asked, buttoning her shirt as fast as she could.

“No, it's not that...” Kenma groaned, grabbing his pants.

“You have company?” Kaya's muffled voice asked from the other side of the door.

“Yes, wait!” Kenma exclaimed, about to put on his shirt. But the door slammed open.

“Is it Shouyou-kun? Hello, Shouyo...” The onorific dropped as Kaya barged in the room and realized that Shouyou wasn't her son's guest, and said guest was standing in front of her wearing only her shirt and her panties. Kenma groaned and hid his face behind his hands.

“... hello,” Kuroo politely said, without even grinning. Kaya blinked twice, mouth opened in surprise.

“... yo!” she greeted, recomposing herself. “You must be Kuroo-chan!” she said. Kuroo stiffened at the “chan”, but she just nodded and waited for Kenma's mother to say something else.

“Well,” Kaya began, “I'm going to eat something downstairs, I'm leaving you alone!” and walked out.

When her footsteps faded, Kuroo turned towards Kenma (whose chest was still bare naked) with her mouth totally opened in surprise.

“Is she... your big sister?”

“No,” Kenma said, plunging on the bed, “she's my mom. And she's an A-grade meddler, so when you'll be gone she won't shut up about it.”

“Your mom? She's hella hot and young,” she observed, putting on her skirt. “So you're gonna be fine? No telling-off?” she asked.

“She won't be mad, if that's why you're asking... but I don't think I'll be fine,” Kenma said, blushing. Kuroo laughed.

“C'mon, mochi boy! She didn't catch us naked, did she?”

“Yeah, half-naked.”

“C'mon, introduce me to her properly. I want to make a good impression,” she said.

“Do you?”

Kuroo pouted.

“What, you think I'd be rude?”

“Well, you are to people you don't know...”

“ _So_ not true!”

“ _So_ true.”

They headed downstairs, and indeed Kuroo looked like the embodiment of politeness when she introduced herself to Kaya. Kaya gently greeted her and invited her to have lunch on Sunday; Kuroo accepted. Kenma then walked his girlfriend to the front door, fearing the moment when he'd have to face his mother.

He stood on the porch and looked at Kuroo ride off with her bike 'till he couldn't see see her anymore, sighed, came back in, and slowly went back to the kitchen. Kaya was eating Nutella with a spoon, sitting at the counter.

“Did you have sex?” she asked bluntly. Kenma blushed hard, looking at his feet.

“What do you mean?” he murmured.

“Did you use a condom?”

Kenma lifted his head and shook his head.

“No, no, we didn't do _that_...” he said, blushing even harder. “And I know we have to use... it. If we... yeah. So...”

“Good,” Kaya shrugged, licking the back of the spoon. She got another spoonful, without adding a word. Kenma was fidgeting in his place.

“So... nothing more to say?” he asked. He would have expected her to nag him like the day she had seen the hickey. Kaya shrugged again, her mouth dried out by too much Nutella.

“That Kuroo sure is hot,” she managed to finally say. Kenma took a deep breath of relief and went straight to bed.

* * *

 

Lots of stuff happened during Fall.

For instance, Kuroo and Kenma officially became a couple: that meant, they started holding hands while walking in the hallways and going home together, or go on Sunday dates to the movies. When Yamamoto once saw them kissing on a bench near the river, the day after the whole class -and later the whole school- knew.

“You? With that Kuroo? Dammit, man, that's a lucky shot! If only she had a better personality... why didn't you tell me sooner?” Yamamoto complained during lunch break. Kenma shrugged and kept on eating his yakisoba bread.

On the volleyball front, the team won the preliminaries so now it was preparing itself for the Spring tournament. Everyone was working hard, and Kuroo was really proud of her team, and Kenma surprised by Shouyou's rising abilities.

Now it was Winter, almost Christmas. Kenma was at school, and again he forgot his bento at home. He texted Kuroo and agreed to go to the cafeteria together. When the bell announcing lunch break rang, Kenma jumped from his seat, preparing to go. He was about to leave, when he heard Suzume and Kuroo's voices outside the classroom.

“Ah, hello, Kuroo-san,” Suzume coldly greeted.

“Yo, Suzume-chan. Whassup?” Kuroo replied, in her usual laid-back tone.

“Well, are you here for your ugly duckling?”

Kenma froze, heat rising on his neck and cheeks. Yamamoto, who was behind him, cocked an eyebrow.

“Don't listen, you know Suzume's a bitch. She's jealous because-”

“Jealous because neither of us wants to get in your panties, Suzume-chan?” Kuroo snickered. While she said that, two other girls were passing by, and tried to suppress their giggles as they quickly ran away from Suzume's venomous look.

“You're a bitch, and he's ugly. Do whatever you want,” she replied, fuming with rage, and ran away. Kuroo giggled and leaned on the door's frame. “Yo, ugly duckling, ready to go?” she asked loudly and happily.

“Please stop making up stupid nicknames,” he bluntly replied, following her and her stupid smile. The whole class was left seriously wondering why those two were together.

The journey to the cafeteria was crowded and made Kenma break a sweat or two, but when they went to an empty classroom to eat he felt a swelling feeling of accomplishment. He began eating his sandwich with a big smile, Kuroo inspecting him closely, her chin resting in the palm of her hand.

“What are you so happy about?” she asked, smiling. Kenma shrugged.

“You're happy because you went to the cafeteria without having a heart attack?”

Kenma swallowed a bite and looked at her.

“Yes,” he proudly said, sticking his chest out. Kuroo burst out laughing.

“That's cute, mochi boy. Making progress, I mean. Regarding this, I have a question for you,” she said, turning serious.

“What? Should I worry?”

“No, no,” she said, shaking her head. “Just... you know, since that time your mom caught us we haven't made any progress in _that_ field,” she casually said, inspecting her fingernails. Kenma finished his lunch in another bite and took his time to chew, thinking about it.

That was true. Since his mother had caught them, they had never been gone any further. Sometimes they'd ended up doing stuff like handjobs and touching each other, but that was it. But they hadn't had sex yet.

“So...” he began quietly, “you... me... tomorrow? My mom's out, I swear she won't come 'til late.”

Kuroo leaned forward, flashing a grin.

“You... me... what?”

Kenma averted his gaze.

“You know what I mean...”

“I want you to say it. It's not a taboo, you know,” she said maliciously.

Kenma took a breath through his nose and looked at Kuroo straight in the eyes.

“Do you want to have sex tomorrow night?”

“Hell yeah,” Kuroo replied, sticking out her hand to high-five her surprised yet happy boyfriend.

They agreed to meet at Kenma's place after dinner after the boy had made sure his mother would've been out until late. So, right, after dinner. Problem was, Kenma wasn't absolutely hungry. He was so nervous he set the table and then sat staring at his empty plate for almost twenty minutes, thinking about Kuroo and what they were supposed to do later.

“ _What if she has extra-high expectations?_ ”

“ _If I come early, will she make fun of me?_ ”

“ _She did say I have a nice dick, but..._ ”

Kenma's thoughts kept rambling in his head for a while, and when he realized it was almost time he took a shower and tried to dress up nicely. His wardrobe though was extremely poor, so he went with a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. When he was dressed, he looked around his room. Everything was in place, since Kenma spent the whole afternoon tidying up his bedroom, so there was really nothing left to do. He sat on his bed and waited, looking at the alarm clock on his nightstand. It was 7:45pm, Kuroo was supposed to be there at 8...

He laid on his bed and played with his Psp, trying to kill time.

7:51.

He made a paper crane and a frog origami with a blank page from his homework.

7:59.

He looked at the clock, watching seconds going by...

8:00.

The doorbell rang.

Kenma jumped up, a bit scared, not expecting Kuroo to be on time.

When he opened the front door, Kuroo was standing there, hands in her pockets, shivering, her nose and cheeks red from the cold temperature. It was snowing outside, and her coat was wet.

“Didn't you have an umbrella?” Kenma asked, urging her to come in and to take off her soaked clothes.

“It's broken. And I thought I wouldn't get this wet, geez...” she complained, while taking off her drenched shoes and socks. She took the towel Kenma was offering her and dried her hair and feet. She sneezed.

“Want a warm tea?” Kenma asked, guiding her into the kitchen. She accepted.

They drank their tea in silence, Kuroo still shivering sometimes.

“What about we warm up in your bed?” she asked when finished. Kenma gulped and silently nodded. There it was.

In his room (door locked, just in case), they awkwardly stood in front of each other, until Kuroo snorted.

“C'mon, mochi boy. Don't be nervous” she murmured, getting closer and resting her hands on Kenma's hips. The boy gulped and slightly tilted his head upwards to let Kuroo kiss him. Her lips were chapped. Still entangled in their kiss, they managed to get on Kenma's bed, the boy on his back and Kuroo straddling him. With familiar movements, she quickly urged and helped him to take off his t-shirt. Then, still above him, she took off her sweater and t-shirt in one swift movement. They kept on kissing each other with fervor, interrupting contact only to catch breath and remove some other piece of clothing. When nothing but their underwear was left, Kenma abruptly sat up, grabbing Kuroo by her waist, and switched positions, with Kuroo now lying flat on the mattress. She smirked.

“How rare of you, to take the initiative.”

Kenma smiled, cupping her cheek and leaning to lick her neck. She shivered and put her hands on Kenma's shoulders.

“I want to get a good look at you. And I want to make you come, now.” Kuroo blushed, but somehow still managed to keep her smirk in place.

“Be my guest.”

Kenma slightly pecked her lips with his and immediately aimed for her neck, where he bit and then licked the bruised skin, one hand stroking Kuroo's crotch. He then swiftly moved her panties to one side and passed two fingers along her slit. She was already wet, so he slipped his fingers inside and started circling her clit with his thumb.

“Fuck,” Kuroo panted, jerking her hips, “you're too good at this for being a boy... Ah!” she suddenly cried. Kenma looked up at her and stared at his girlfriend's expression: pure bliss. Her eyes were closed, her head tilted backwards against the pillow, mouth open to take in deep, sharp breaths. Kenma sped the pace up, tapping his fingers upwards, where there was the spot he knew it could make Kuroo come really hard. He crawled down between her legs and removed his thumb to replace it with his mouth, rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue. With his free hand, he began to gently stroke in circles Kuroo's belly, but only for short, because Kuroo immediately took it and laced her fingers with his. With this, Kenma knew she was close, so he kept going until the girl jerked her hips once again and arched her back, shaky legs and contracted muscled.

The boy got off of her, now too sensitive to tolerate contact of any kind, and watched Kuroo coming in waves of pleasure, eyes shut and mouth open to let a silent scream out. She let out only a small whine, before cupping her crotch with her hand and curling up on herself.

“Fuck.” There were small tears at the corners of her eyes, so Kenma lied down next to her and wiped them off, placing a kiss on her forehead. She hugged him and Kenma returned, caressing her back. Kuroo giggled, hiding her face in the cavity of Kenma's neck.

“What's so funny?” he asked, distancing a bit to get a better look at her.

“I came so hard,” she said, and giggled again. “I'm happy,” she said, smiling and shrugging. Kenma swore he felt his heart melting. “Me too,” he whispered, leaning for a deep kiss. Kuroo hummed while welcoming Kenma's tongue inside her mouth, and her hand immediately flied to Kenma's dick, still covered by his briefs. The boy welcomed her touch and pushed his hips towards her hand, eager for friction. After a while, they both got tired of all that underwear, so they quickly took it off, until they were both buck naked and lying in each others arms, smiling like idiots. Kuroo lazily pumped Kenma's dick, while the boy gently stroked and squeezed her butt cheeks.

“So...” the boy began, hoping that his voice would not reveal his nervousness, “... shall we?” he asked, licking Kuroo's collarbone. He shivered when he felt precum leaking from his tip, and Kuroo smearing her fingers with it.

“Ok,” she whispered. Kenma heard some tension in her voice, so he looked at her. She was biting her lower lip, avoiding Kenma's eyes.

“What's wrong?” he asked, a bit alarmed. She didn't answer, so he wiggled closer and cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, a light kiss on her nose.

“I... have never done this,” she whispered, finally looking at him. She looked anxious, like, _really_ anxious.

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean... I have never done actual sex, with... penetration? So yeah, uhm...”

Her face was bright red, Kenma could feel her heartbeat drumming at a fast pace.

“I thought you-”

“Yeah, I knew you would. But,” she quickly said, “it's not like I don't wanna do this. I'm just nervous. But I want to do it.” she said, trying to look determined. She kinda failed though, and Kenma scoffed and kissed her.

“I want to do it, too. Let's take this slow, then, ok? I don't want to hurt you,” he whispered in her hear. She positively hummed in response, so the boy's hand moved from her butt to her crotch. Kuroo positioned herself to lie flat on the mattress, slightly opening her legs to let Kenma slide again two fingers inside her. Kenma began to slowly pump his fingers, stretching and scissoring her, and he realized that it was actually tight in there. He would have surely hurt her if he hadn't paid attention, so he kept stretching her like it was his only task in life. Kuroo was visibly enjoying it, her breath shaky and her eyelids half-opened. Kenma smiled.

“You're so beautiful,” he murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead.

The girl scoffed, amused.

“Me too,” she said, reaching Kenma's cock again and continuing what she had interrupted before. Kenma let out a gasp when the girl softly massaged his balls. She had never done this before. She snickered.

“Enjoying it?”

Kenma smiled, eyes closed, lips closed tight.

“Yeah. You? Are you okay?”

“Yeah...”

Kenma looked at her expression, content and ridiculously satisfied. The boy tried to suppress a laugh.

“What?”

“You look like a purring cat,” he said, giggling. The girl burst in a loud and crystal laughter, removing her hands from Kenma's dick (good for him, because he could have felt his orgasm starting to build up in his belly) to grab his waist, urging the boy to kneel on top of her.

“Let's do this,” she said, her confidence back again. The boy nodded, his mouth suddenly dry, and reached for the condom on the nightstand, but Kuroo stopped him.

“There's no need for that. Unless you have a sexual disease. Do you?” she asked, smirking.

“No!” the boy replied, offended. The girl laughed.

“I know! C'mon, I take the pill, so no need for condoms. Come here,” she said, hugging Kenma by his neck and urging him to kiss her. The boy placed his elbows on the sides of Kuroo's head, supporting his back, and Kuroo's calves flied on Kenma's lower back, secured by her crossed ankles. Kenma eagerly kissed her, sloppily and with lots of saliva. He felt so excited his breath was shaking. He stroked her cheek.

“Tell me if it hurts.”

The girl nodded and jerked her hips upwards while taking Kenma's dick and directing it to her entrance. When he felt close, the boy pushed a bit forward, meeting Kuroo's slit. The wet feeling on his cock made him take a sharp breath. He really wanted to abandon himself and rest his forehead on the pillow, beside Kuroo's head, but he resisted to look at her in the face, to check if she was feeling uncomfortable. He began rocking his hips at a slow but steady pace, pecking Kuroo's entrance with the tip of his cock.

Kuroo smiled and nodded, encouraging him to push a little deeper. The boy kissed her again and dared to push forward. His tip was now inside of her. It was pleasantly tight and humid, and Kenma let out a sigh. His heartbeat began racing. Kuroo had welcomed Kenma by opening her mouth in a perfect O, arching her back.

“You ok?” Kenma asked. The girl nodded, biting her lower lip, and, grabbing Kenma by his butt, pushed her hips forward, taking more of Kenma's length inside of her. The boy let out a moan as he entered more of her, enjoying the softness enveloping him.

“It feels... good...” Kuroo moaned, rocking her hips to try to take more. Kenma hummed and set up a slow pace, retreating to only keep his tip in, and then pushing forward, little by little, always a bit deeper, until his dick was totally inside Kuroo.

“Faster, mochi boy, please,” the girl mewled, panting heavily. Kenma immediately sped up, and he couldn't help it but let out a moan each time he pushed deep inside of Kuroo. The girl seemed to like it, as her limbs suddenly stiffened, and her voice reached a higher pitch. She turned her head to look for Kenma's hand, reached for it and held it tightly, fingers laced together. Kenma lowered his head and licked and bit her earlobe.

“You feel so good...” he panted. The girl answered with a louder moan and turned her head to kiss him. Kenma began moving even faster, his forehead leaned on Kuroo's, the room echoing with their heavy pants and the slapping of flesh against flesh.

“I'm coming,” Kuroo said, face flushed red, eyes half-lidded. “Nngh... AH!”

She suddenly came arching her back, her grip on Kenma's waist tightening, her free hand digging with her nails in the boy's back. Kenma felt her muscles contracting around him, and had to restrain himself from coming, so he stopped.

“Don't s-stop... keep...” she stuttered, incapable of saying something coherent. Kenma took a deep breath and kept going, squeezing his eyes shut and abandoning his head above Kuroo's shoulder. The girl ran her hand through his hair, her body shaking violently, still engulfed in her orgasm. Then, she let out a word. A single word that made Kenma totally lose it.

“Kenma...”

The boy opened his eyes wide.

That was the first time she had called him by his name. Ever.

“ _I love her so much I love her so much I love her so much..._ ” he kept repeating those words to himself while frantically fucking her, that was the only thing he could even think about, squeezing her hand so hard he could have cracked it, breathing harshly on her neck, while Kuroo was screaming with pleasure.

His muscles hurt, he was desperate for release, he could feel sweat running down his nose and itching around his waist, where Kuroo's ankles were still laced together. He groaned when he felt Kuroo's nails scratching his back, his movements now become rougher and sloppier, he was so close...

“Tetsurou,” he managed to say with a broken voice. The girl let out a whiny sigh.

“Fuck,” she said. And Kenma came inside of her with a final thrust, so intensively he had to lift his torso and squeeze his eyes shut again, trying to grasp every sensation that sweet, sweet release was causing him, to then flop again on his girlfriend, face sunk in the pillow. They remained like that for a while, trying to catch breath. Kuroo let her legs off of Kenma and let go of Kenma's hand, and with both hands began gently stroking the boy's back. When Kenma felt some consciousness coming back, he retreated from Kuroo and rolled over on his bed, staring at the ceiling, still panting. He turned his head towards Kuroo, who was lying on her side, looking at Kenma. They both smiled and remained in a warm, comfortable silence. Kenma turned on his side, too, and stroked Kenma's hair, sticky with sweat, to remove it from her forehead. He then placed a gentle kiss. Kuroo giggled and hugged him.

“Kuroo,” the boy whispered, staring into her amber eyes. She smiled fondly and satisfied, stroking Kenma's cheek.

“Did it hurt?” he asked.

Kuroo shook her head.

“It itched a bit at the end, when you were... a bit rough,” she said, giggling. Kenma turned red.

“But it didn't hurt,” she reassured him, leaning to kiss his lips. The boy nodded and returned her hug, cuddling like that for what it seemed to be hours, moving only to get under the covers of Kenma's bed.

“I love you, Tetsurou,” Kenma said, breaking the silence it had been stretching in the room. Kuroo didn't answer, but looked at him with a very serious look on her face. She then craned her neck to rest her forehead on Kenma's shoulder. She hugged him even tighter, and then Kenma heard a tiny sob, and tears wetting his shoulder.

“Hey,” he gently whispered, trying to shake her off to get a better look at her. “What's wrong?”

Kuroo sobbed a couple of times before being able to answer.

“Nothing's wrong, you dumbass. I'm just happy,” she replied, her voice muffled. She sniffed and retreated from Kenma's warmth, to look at him in the eyes.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

Kenma was standing in the school yard, looking at the building in front of him. He gripped the band of his backpack nervously, chewing the inside of his cheek.

“Yo,” Kuroo called behind him.

Kenma turned to find his girlfriend in her trademark laid-back position: hand on her waist, head a bit turned, lazy smile on her lips.

“Hey,” he murmured.

“Nervous?”

He nodded, looking again at the building. Kuroo bumped his shoulder with hers.

“C'mon, it's not as scary as it looks like. Except the nights spent studying for exams. That's scary,” she nonchalantly said.

“Thanks,” he muttered. She leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“It's your first day of college, you should be pumped up, you know,” she said, cocking an eyebrow.

“I know... it's just...” Kenma stopped, not quite sure about what he wanted to say. He had made it. He finished high school and was right about to start college. And, he was still with Kuroo. Despite college and being separated for a year (except holidays), they had made it. And now they were back together again. He was happy. But also nervous, which is quite normal, right? Kuroo had mentioned all these new friends she had made, who seemed all so cool... would he have been able to fit in? But even so, he still would have had her. And she would've known and she couldn't have cared less about it as long as Kenma was good with it.

“I have your back,” she said, jokingly punching his chest. Kenma choked on his breath and coughed, massaging his hurting chest.

“Yeah, thanks,” he said, rolling his eyes. Kuroo giggled and took his hand.

“Let's go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is now over. Sorry if it took me so long to finish, but between work and uni I barely managed to write. However, yesterday when I received a comment requesting the update, I found motivation to write again, hooray! Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who took their time to read and to everyone who wrote such kind comments!!!  
> E.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, last but not least: English is not my first language. It's the first time I write something so long and complex in English, so there will be some mistakes. I'm not saying this to whine, on the contrary: if you find any mistake please let me know in the comments. I really want to improve. My biggest barriers are phrasal verbs, and conditional sentences and sequence of tenses. Also, for the same reason I'm still not very able to find the right adjectives, conjunctions, common sayings, etc. So please be patient and bear with me!


End file.
